One More Chance
by Sarcasma
Summary: Done!James is an egotistical, rude, obnoxious teenage boy. Lily has finally opened the idea of being his friend, but that's not quite enough for him. With the Marauder's and his mother, can James win over Lily? I promise this will not be a typical JL fic
1. Back Home

Chapter 1- Back home

"So, Evans, will you go out with me?" James shouted as Lily joined her family at the end of their sixth year.

"No," Lily shouted back, "and stop asking!"

"Never," James smiled as he joined his parents and Sirius.

"Who is that charming young man," Violet Evans, Lily's mom, inquired.

"Just a friend, mum." This wasn't a complete lie. This year the Marauders seemed a bit more under control. She noticed that Sirius and James didn't seem to pick on the poor first years so badly, even if they did torture Severus. Lily never liked how they treated him. Just because Lily had played a few games of exploding snaps with them, didn't mean that she wanted to date the bigheaded leader of the group. That would just be going too far for her.

"Well, he's cute," Violet pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mum! He's not cute, he's annoying!"

"There's always a fine line, sweetheart. Now, why don't you tell me what you've been up to since Christmas?"

"Not a whole lot. Where's Petty?" Lily asked.

"She decided to stay home and wait for your dad to come home. He should be back before we get there." Violet said while opening the trunk of the car for Lily's things.

"Oh," Lily said, feeling a bit put out. Petunia and her used to have a pretty good relationship. That was until Lily got her letter, well, it really started when Lily first came home.

"Show me a trick," Petunia asked.

"I can't do magic outside of school," Lily told her.

Petunia got offended at this. Until this point they had shared secrets, and Petunia thought that Lily was holding out on her. She couldn't accept the fact that she might not be included in _this_ part of Lily's life, and slowly decided that she didn't want to be a part of any of it, in that case.

Lily was glad that her mother didn't shun her for this. Violet was her best friend. A lot of people didn't believe Lily when she said this, but it was true. Violet had always made a point to be involved in her children's lives, and made a true effort to always listen to their concerns and such. Lily even remembered Violet taking her aside when she was ten and giving her the talk about the bird and the bees. Lily had heard some things about sex, but it was her mother who told her about it. Lily appreciated that her mom didn't mind telling her about things. Lily had heard about too many people who had to find out from friends, or look it up themselves.

Besides this, Lily always felt that if she did something wrong, she could tell her mother with out fear of more guilt being placed on her. Violet realized that her children would make mistakes, and she would rather her daughters tell her, so that she could help them fix it for themselves. It had come in handy, too. There was one time Petunia went to a party and had gotten drunk, and instead of trying to drive home herself, in fear of being caught, Petunia called Violet and asked if she could be picked up. It wasn't as if there weren't any punishments, but they were decided _with_ the girls, and they were always a fair consequence. Lily hadn't done anything too terrible, only because she was a natural 'good girl' and didn't do things like drink, or try inappropriate things with guys, or any number of things Lily probably could have tried.

Lily's father was a bit different, however. Violet was ever trying to calm Josh's temper. He was more into the punishment portion of a lesson, but Violet always managed to keep him calm for such situations. He did well for his family, however, and cared about them greatly. Joshua Evans was a Lawyer and was very good at what he did. He was a bit of a work-aholic, but would do things to make up for it. When Lily was at home, her dad would take her on a daddy-daughter date at least once a month. Josh might not have been the perfect person to open up to, but Lily could appriciate the things that her father did with her. One of her greatest memories of him was something he always did when she was six or seven.

"Hey Fred," Josh would say to her.

"I'm not Fred," The young Lily would say, smiling and rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Oh, alright Barney," Josh would retort.

"My name's not Barney," Lily would try to fake frustration through her light-hearted giggles.

"Okay, hey George," Josh would have a go again, and so it would go on.

Lily and her mom got home nearly thirty minutes later, and Josh came out to greet them. "There's my girl!" he exclaimed.

"Hi dad," Lily said through a tight hug.

Petunia was standing in the door frame, with a bit of a sour look on her face. "Hey Lily," she said trying to suppress a small grin.

"Hi Petty," Lily went over and hugged her sister. Petunia took it, but Lily knew that she wouldn't get another one of these from Petunia for the rest of the summer. "What have you been doing lately?"

Petunia went to the local private school, and although she had a dorm room, she was able to visit home more often. "I've just been doing things with Vernon," Petunia said, finally smiling at the fact she had a boyfriend. It was one thing that she knew Lily didn't have, and it made her glad to know she had one thing better than Lily.

They all went into the house and got things ready for Lunch. Over the meal, Lily filled them in on the things she had done the previous year at school.

* * *

"Who is that, James?" Kyla asked her son.

"My future girlfriend," James said with confidence.

"Future?" Kyla raised her eyebrows.

"Let the boy dream," Michael said to his wife. "Let him think he has a chance." Michael winked.

"I do. She's already been warming up to me."

"Is this the same girl that you've been saying would be your girlfriend since your third year?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah that's the one," Sirius chimed in.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James shot a dirty look at his supposed friend. "Does it matter how long it takes? All that matters is that she's going to be my girlfriend."

"Does she have any say in anything?" Kyla wondered.

"Sure, as long as she's my girlfriend," James stated.

Kyla rolled her eyes and Michael laughed heartily. They always had this dynamic with their son. James was over confident, like his father was. Kyla had to admit that Michael had been the same way when they had first started dating. The only difference was that she wasn't opposed to the idea of dating Michael. From what she had heard, Lily didn't show any signs of affection toward her son, and Kyla didn't quite blame her. During this conversation, though, Kyla decided that she would teach her son some manners.

James wasn't going to be seventeen until the next week, and Sirius still had a month, so they walked to a deserted street and summoned the Knight bus to take them back home. When they got there, Sirius and James took their things up to James's room and went downstairs to raid the kitchen. Kyla shooed them out and told them to keep themselves busy until she was done making a proper meal.

Padfoot and Prongs went back up to the bedroom, snacks in hand and against orders. Not that it bothered them to break rules.

"So, how do you expect to win over Evans?"

"First," James started with a treacle tart in his mouth, "I think I'll start calling her by her first name. More personal, I think. Besides, isn't that a great name? _Lily_. What's Sam doing this summer?" James inquired of Sirius girlfriend, well, almost girlfriend. Sirius had been know for his player qualities, and that reputation was making it difficult for him to make things official with Samantha Scott, the girl he finally had found that meant more than a hot night.

"She's going to her parent's summer home on the beach." Sirius stuffed his face with a handful of Honeyduke's chocolate that he managed to get from Hogsmeade before the school year ended. "Oh yeah, she said we could all come in a couple of weeks if we wanted to."

"I guess, it could be fun," James noted.

"Yeah, I reckon I should write her and let her know we can come. Guess we should ask Remus and Peter as well."

"Peter said that he was going to some sort of summer camp. I don't know what it is, but he wouldn't say. Maybe it's one of those fat camps."

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Full moon's in three days, so by then he'll probably want a break. Sure, let's write to him."

They took some parchment and James's owl and sent it to Remus.

Lily awoke her first morning back to a black owl tapping on her window. She groaned as she opened it. She looked at her clock and realized that her parents had allowed her to sleep until ten o'clock. Lily removed the parchment from the owl's obliging foot and read the note from her best friend.

Dear Lily,

My parents and I are going to our beach for the summer, and they said I could invite anyone I wanted. So I was hoping you might be able to come in a couple weeks. Write back soon!

Samantha

Lily took out another piece of paper and told Sam that she would come. Lily got dressed and went down stairs to tell her mom and dad.

* * *

A/N: I've been waiting to do this one, but I wanted to wait until things were almost done with my other stories, because I want this one to be good. Hope this is a good opening. I don't like Lily entirely hating James, but I like the attitude of indifference. I'm trying not to make this one of those stereotypical L/J stories, so warn me if it starts to get that way. Hope you enjoy!


	2. A Date

Chapter 2- A Date

Two weeks later

Lily got her things into a muggle suitcase, and put her wand into her back pocket. She had turned seventeen in April, and passed the apparation test in May, so all she had to do was apparate into the beach house. Samantha had given her explicit directions so that she had a good idea to where she was going.

"Bye hon," Violet said as Lily brought her things downstairs, to apparate from the living room.

"See you, Mum. Bye Petty." Lily said.

"Bye," Petunia responded less than sincerely. Josh had already left for the office.

Lily held onto her suitcase and concentrated on where she was going. There was a pop as she arrived in the family room where a group of people was sitting. She looked around to see who all was here. Samantha was standing up, "Lily!" she said, excited that her friend was finally here. Lily looked a little further right to see a not so pleasant surprise. James sat, apparently just as shocked as Lily was, and Sirius, looking very pleased with himself. Remus was looking at the Daily Prophet that had been on the coffee table.

"Hey Evans!" Sirius said. "Fancy seeing you here."

"As if you didn't know," Sam looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Glad you came!" she said, hugging Lily.

Lily forced a smile. "Hi Sam. Hey guys, when did you get here?"

"Earlier this morning. We had to catch a port key, because I can't apparate yet."

"Damn hassle it was too. You should have just done it," James said.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?" Lily asked, changing the topic.

"Up in my room. I'll show you," Samantha said.

They got up the stairs and into the room. "Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" Lily demanded.

"I didn't know it would be that big a deal, besides, would you have come if you had known?"

"Yes, I wouldn't leave you by yourself with those prats, but I would have brought a one piece swimsuit instead." Lily made a fake pout.

"Right," Sam said. "Do you even own a one piece?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, but that doesn't matter now."

"You could always just apparate back home and grab it."

"No, I don't think I'll do that right now, but I will." Lily promised. "But maybe I can find a descent guy with the suit I have today," Lily had a sly grin on her face, but Sam knew she didn't really mean this. Lily would occasionally flirt with friends, but tended to get awfully shy around strangers, especially cute strangers.

"Alright sounds good. Why don't you get changed then, and we can get going."

* * *

In the meantime- downstairs

"Why didn't you tell me she was inviting Evans…I mean Lily?!" James had wanted time to prepare for the next time he would see his long-standing crush. "I thought you were supposed to _help_ me with this."

"I did. I asked Sam not to tell Lily that we might be coming. Do you think she would have come if she knew you'd be here?"

"Sure, why not?" James said.

"Because you rub her the wrong way at times, and she might not want to fill her summer with you antagonizing her." Remus suggested.

"Fine, but why didn't you tell me?" James turned on Sirius again.

"Thought this would be a nice, uh- belated birthday surprise." Sirius thought quickly.

James was about to make a retort, but stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oi! You boys ready for some fun in the sun?" Sam called down.

"Sure thing babe!" Sirius attempted. Samantha just shook her head.

James didn't notice this, though, he was looking at the pale red head who was wearing a long green shirt that fell to her mid thigh. The only sign that there was anything under the shirt was the bathing suit strap showing on her right shoulder, where the shirt dipped down.

"Your tongue is hanging out, James," Remus said under his breath.

"Let's go," Lily said to Sam, and looked at James for a moment before averting her eyes. It could have just been hopeful thinking, but James could have sworn he saw Lily blush a bit.

The group of teens all grabbed their beach toys, blankets, and a picnic that Samantha's mum, Denise, had made for all of them. The boys had changed earlier, while they were waiting for Lily, and couldn't wait to his the beach.

It was a beautiful day outside, and the beach was spectacular. The sands were white and clean. The waves were the clearest aqua blue. It was a private beach area, so the whole beach was practically bare.

"Hey Scott, will you play Vollyball with me?" Sirius asked like a little boy asking for a chocolate bar.

"Alright, we'll play teams," Sam said.

"You guys play. I'll just watch this one," Lily stated while taking the t-shirt off, sending a new rush of speechlessness through James.

Remus teamed up with James, while Sirius got to be teamed with Samatha for once. "Go Sam!" Lily cheered from the side line. James made a dive to get her attention. "Good one Potter!" James smiled at the compliment. "Get it Remus!" James went from a smile to a frown in .051 seconds. _Why's she cheering on him_, he thought as he concentrated even harder to impress her.

Lily had to admit that she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Laughing when someone missed the ball, or dived to entirely the wrong direction. James picked up on this, and started messing up on purpose, just to hear her laughter. "What are you doing Prongs?" Remus asked. "Come one, we can win this thing."

Because James couldn't concentrate, Sirius and Sam won in under fifteen minutes. By this time, it was nearly noon, and they all spread out their towels and had lunch. "Wow your mum can cook! Has she taught you?" Sirius asked, thinking that if Sam could cook too, she was the perfect girl.

"She's tried," Sam said, "but it never turns out right." Sam shrugged leaving Sirius a little disappointed, but still determined to date her, food or not.

Lily and Remus had started to discuss what he had been reading in the Prophet. "They keep saying to just keep calm and be prepared, but the attacks have all been on Muggles, so what good does it do to warn wizards and witches?"

"Right," Lily said concerned. She already got enough ridicule for being muggle-born, but it seemed to just be getting worse. Especially since her family were all muggles. "What is the ministry doing about all of it?"

"They're trying to track down who has been-"

"What's going on over here?" James interrupted not liking that Remus was the one talking to his Lily.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, Potter," Lily said, upset that James had interrupted on such a serious matter.

"We can talk about this later, then I can show you the article," Remus said. "Do you want to play a game, though?"

"Depends," Lily replied.

"Do you know how to chicken fight?" Remus asked, with a sly smirk.

"Sure. Oi! Sam, Sirius, I think Mister Lupin and I will be challenging you to a duel!"

Sam and Sirius, who had made their way to be separate from the group a bit, made their way over. "James is my second!" Sirius stated.

"Not that kind, you dip! A chicken fight!" Remus said.

"Chicken fight?" Sirius asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Alright, all you have to do is…" Remus went on to explain the game. Sirius liked the idea of Samantha being on top of his shoulders, so he decided to go along with it. The two teams got into the ocean, where it was deep enough that no one would get hurt, when they fell.

James looked on in jealousy. Lily was sitting on Remus's shoulders, and Remus knew how James would feel about it. _What if he likes Lily? What if he's trying to get her for himself?_ These ideas were running through James's mind as Lily succeeded in pushing Samantha off of Sirius's shoulders. The latter couple fell under water as Remus and Lily cheered.

A moment later, Remus threw Lily off of his shoulders and into the water. "Hey!" Lily said, when she got above water. "Take that!" She shouted while splashing Remus in retaliation. This began an all out war.

Remus tried to splash back, but ended up hitting Sirius with the water instead. Samantha joined in by getting Remus for splashing Sirius.

"Come on mate!" Sirius shouted to James. James didn't need any other invitation. He joined right into the fun. He knew who his number one victim would be. James went straight for Remus and dunked him under the water.

Someone came from behind and dunked James. When he came up for breath he turned around and saw Lily, looking very pleased with herself. "Watch yourself Potter."

"Take your own advice!" James dove and attempted to dunk Lily under the water. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed down, but it didn't work. Lily just hooked her foot around his, and made him fall back into the water. She laughed harder than she had been before.

James decided that he wouldn't take that again. This time he picked Lily up and started walking deeper into the ocean. "NO!" Lily shouted. "No James! Put me down!"

James was seven or eight inches taller than Lily, and could make it a bit farther. "Fat chance, Evans!"

Lily gave out a scream amid her laughter, "STOP! STOP IT!"

"Say you'll go out with me, and I won't dump you," James said, meaning dumping in the water, but implying another meaning as well.

Lily didn't pick up on the subtlety. "Alright, alright! One date!"

James took her into slightly more shallow water. He set Lily down, and a second later found himself being dunked…again.

* * *

A/N: I hope this wasn't all to cheesy. I know I write quickly, but I have had this idea for quite some time, and now the details are just coming out so quickly. So I'm posting this with the first chapter. If you like it, tell others and REVIEW!!! Hope you enjoy!


	3. BoyGirl talk

Chapter 3- Boy/Girl talk

Lily and James came back at nearly midnight the next Friday night. James had taken her to a park to fly around for a bit, then they went to a restaurant that was quite fine, and ended the evening walking along the beach and talking. They got into the beach house and their friends seemed to have retired to their separate places. The boys were all sleeping in the guest bedroom on the first floor and Samantha was sharing her usual bedroom with Lily.

"So," James said. "Do you want to hang out down here for a while?"

"No, I'm a little tired, so I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Oh, alright." James leaned in and gave Lily a peck on the cheek. Lily made her way up the stairs. "Sleep tight!" James shouted up to her. She gave a small wave and a slight grin. James smiled and went off to talk to the boys.

Lily made her way up the staircase, hoping that Samantha would be awake still. She opened the door and her friend was sitting on the adjacent bed with The Scarlet Pimpernel in hands. Samantha had her glasses on, which she only wore while reading, and was well engrossed in the novel when Lily opened the door. Samantha finished the sentence and looked toward her disgruntled friend.

"Hey, what happened? Didn't like the date?"

"Far from it," Lily slumped down onto Samantha's bed. "He took me 'flying'," she told Sam, using the quotation fingers to make a point.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he apparently doesn't realize that Quidditch isn't the center of every person's life, and didn't bother to find out that flying terrifies me."

"So… did you tell him?"

"Yeah," Lily rolled her eyes.

"What did he do then?"

"Showed me the _great_ moves he could make on his new Nimbus 580," Lily said, voice full of sarcasm. "Then he took me to this really nice place for dinner. That didn't go too bad, but the entire conversation revolved around him. How _he_ did on O.W.L.s, what _his _plans are for next year, and blah, blah, blah. The same happened on the beach. Sam why is he so conceited?"

"Who know?" Samantha put her book down. "With everything he's gotten? That's probably all it is."

"Yeah, well, I hope I don't ever have to endure a date with James Potter again."

"Come on, Lily. It couldn't have been _all_ that bad," Samantha prodded.

"It was, believe me. I was unfortunately there. I tried to keep an open mind, Sam, I honestly did. I just don't think he's my type."

"What is your type?"

"Dark and brooding," Lily looked.

"You're looking for Mr. Darcy? Lily, you really need to get your nose out of books."

Lily grabbed The Scarlet Pimpernel. "Take your own advice!"

* * *

In the Boys' room

"It was great! She totally loved it! Lily even let me give her a kiss goodnight!"

"She let you kiss her," Remus asked, skeptical of the actual events of the night before James even opened his mouth.

"Well, at least she let me give her a kiss on the cheek," James shrugged. "That's not the point, though. I think Lily might actually go out with me, you know, if I were to ask."

"Way to go Prongs!" Sirius stood up and gave his best friend a pat on the back. "I knew I had taught you well. So tell us exactly what happened."

"First I took her to the park, you know the one by Godric's Hollow? It has a community pitch. It's not the greatest pitch you've ever seen, but it worked alright."

"Isn't Lily afraid of flying?" Remus asked. He had done prefect duties with Lily for the past two years. Things like that would come up every so often. Remus wasn't absolutely positive, but he was pretty sure on this fact.

"Yeah, but she didn't mind watching me fly around for a bit. I showed her the bomb dive, it was brilliant." Sirius ate up the stories, but Remus grew steadily more certain that James had destroyed whatever chances he might have had with Lily on tonight's escapades.

"What did _Lily_ say?" Remus asked cautiously.

"What do you mean 'what did _Lily_ say'?"

"I mean you've mentioned a grand total of, what is the count, three times. Did she suddenly become mute?"

"She… talked… Lily said…well, she told me that she liked to…to," James attempted pathetically. "What does it matter anyways!" James shouted in his defense.

"You do want to date her, don't you?" Remus remained calm.

"Yeah," James stated lamely, after being unable to come up with anything better to say.

"Then you have to at least know a few things, like," Remus thought. "Like, what's her favorite color?"

"I don't know, we've been on one date," James snapped.

"It's blue, James," Remus said, getting exhausted at being attacked.

"So what?" James began to raise his voice. "You going to date her now? Just because you know her favorite color?!"

"I didn't say that, Prongs I'm just say-"

"That I can't get her? Her favorite color is blue. There, now I know! Does it make me eligible to go out with her? Does it?"

"Come on, mate, he wasn't suggesting that, Moony was only-"

"Don't tell me what he was doing 'cause I've seen it! He knows I like her, and he's still trying to get her!"

"I'm not trying to get any-" Remus attempted.

"I've had enough, I'm going to sleep." James ended the conversation no matter how either Remus and Sirius tried to.

Sirius gave Remus a look of sympathy and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we can talk to him in the morning." Remus shook his head in agreement and they turned in for the night.

* * *

One week later there wasn't much going on. James refused to talk to Remus unless it was an absolute necessity, Sirius was going between the two of them trying to sort things out, and both of the girls had no clue what was going on. It was at breakfast one morning that Cordelia, Samantha's owl, brought all of their seventh year letters.

"Do you guys realize that this is our final Hogwarts letter?" Sirius pointed out with glee.

"Yeah," Remus said, not quite so ecstatic about the topic.

They all opened their letters and started reading the content of what they would have to get that year. Suddenly a small shriek came from Lily as she looked at another sheet of parchment. "I've been appointed Head Girl!" Lily pushed the letter in Samantha's direction. "I can't believe it!"

"Sure you can," Sirius stated. "Who else do you expect to have it? So Remus… where's your badge."

"I don't have one," Remus said casually. He honestly felt that he didn't need anything else like that. He already had a hard enough time keeping up with classes and Prefect duties after full moons.

"Who did they give it to then? If Malfoy has it I swear I'll-"

"I have it," said James.

"You?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, me, is that so hard to believe?" James had been like this since his argument with Remus, but Lily thought it had something to do with the fact that she had declined a date with him a few days after they had gone out.

"Congratulations," Lily said taking the shock out of her voice, and smiling.

"Thanks," James finally smiled for the first time in quite a while.

"I think I'm going to go home and tell my parents," Lily informed the group. "I'll be back in an hour or two. I have to pick up a couple of things anyways." She got up from the table and James did the same.

"I think I will too, I need a break from all this…sun," he said giving Remus a dirty look.

* * *

James apparated home and his mother was in the kitchen making cookies for a group of witches that met together every Saturday for tea and to chat. James tried to grab one of the snickerdoodles, his favorite. Kyla made a quick slap at his hand, "don't you dare James Michael Potter."

"But don't you want to give your Head Boy a cookie?"

Kyla stopped in her tracks. "You're Head Boy?"

James smiled widely and nodded. Kyla did a weird little dance and made so much noise that her husband came to investigate. "What is all the noise in here?" Michael asked.

"Our baby boy is growing up!" Kyla said only confusing Michael. He looked to his son.

"I've been appointed Head Boy," James smiled again as his dad beamed with pride.

"Good job, James. I hope you won't abuse the privileges you'll be given."

"I won't," James rolled his eyes. "Guess who the Head Girl is; Lily Evans."

"Who?" Kyla asked. She was able to put the girl she had seen with the girl James had a crush on, but she had never really been informed of the name that belonged to the red head.

"Don't you remember? She has red hair, not too short, not too tall, beautiful eyes," James started to jog his mother's memories.

"Oh, Lily's her name," Kyla finally recalled.

"Yeah, and I went on a date with her last week," James stated proudly.

"Sounds like you're having fun at the beach," Michael said. "How did the date go?"

James stopped smiling. "I had thought it went well, but Lily said no to another date, and I think Remus might be trying to get her."

"What makes you think that?" Kyla asked.

James spent the next ten minutes telling them about the date, and the conversation after. "So Remus thinks that just because I don't know her favorite color I don't have a chance." By this point Kyla felt so bad for James that she had subconsciously let him have half a dozen of her cookies.

"Sorry, son, but I think Remus was right," Michael said, bursting James's hopes of having someone agree with him. Kyla nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" James got on his defense again.

"You can't just treat a girl like she should follow your every whim, James," Kyla started. "You have to share some of her interests and find out about her a bit as well. I'm sure by now she knows all about you, but what have you learned about her?"

James thought about this, and realized he didn't know a whole lot. "She likes books," he pointed out the one thing that he knew, even if everyone knew about that.

"That's a start," Michael said. "Why don't you try and let her talk for once, that might be more impressive than all the things you do."

There was a bit of silence as James stewed this all over in her mind. "I don't think Remus is the type to take away a girl he knows you like either," Kyla pointed out. She had had the Marauders in her home several times over the years, and she knew that James was probably blowing this point out of proportion more so than any other.

"You're right," James conceited. He decided that he was going to go back to Samantha's and learn some things about Lily.

* * *

Lily apparated into the living room of her house. The lights were out in the room, so she went into the kitchen. No one was there either. _Maybe their still asleep_, Lily thought. "Mum?" she shouted up the stairs. She passed her cat along the way. "Mum? Dad?" She went to their room and saw that the bed was made and they were gone. "Petty?" she said. Lily went to her sister's room, but no one was there.

Lily sat on her sister's bed and thought about if her parents had made any plans for vacation. Lily went down into the garage and saw that the car was still there. _Where could they be_, Lily thought, as she became more worried.

Lily went quickly next door to see if they were visiting the Tanners. She knocked lightly on the door. Mrs. Tanner opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Tanner, are my parents here?" Lily asked.

"Oh dear, you haven't heard?"

"No," Lily was more worried now than ever.

"They went to the hospital three days ago," the lady informed Lily.

"Why? What happened?" Lily's voice was becoming full of panic.

"I'm not sure. The ambulance came and they haven't been back since. Your father called to have me feed your cat, but they haven't been here from what I could tell."

"Thank you, I have to go," Lily stated in a panic and went to get the car.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit long, but the plot is starting. Hope you all like it!

Thank you to those who have reviewed, and if you haven't please do!!! PLEASE????

Thanks:

Josephine Sawyer: Thank you for your critic. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope that I'm not changing Lily too much from what you think it should be. I of course have my opinions on what that should be, but you're right, she shouldn't be too much of a flirt.

lilyZWnam77: Thank you for your comments. I am a big plot person, so the first two chapters were more set up than anything. You'll see the plot unfold as you read more! Please review, and if you like it get others to as well! And I will read your story =)


	4. The Hospital

Chapter 4- The Hospital

Lily was at the hospital less than twenty minutes later. She went up to the front desk that a nurse was sitting behind. "I need to find my family," Lily said, still frantic, and already in tears wondering what could have happened.

"What is the last name?" The nurse remained calm.

"Evans," Lily said quickly.

"What unit would they be in?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know the unit they would be in, or I can't give you the information," she stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"I have to find them! You don't understand! I know they're here I just don't know what happened! You have to give me that-"

"Lily?" came a familiar voice from behind her.

Lily turned around quickly to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her. "Dad?" She said when she saw Josh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Tanner said you'd be here, and I had to see…to see," Lily broke down mid sentence and started to cry.

"It's alright, Lily, it's okay," He put his arms around his sobbing daughter and led her to the couches in the lobby.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Your mother," Josh treaded carefully. "Lily, your mum has cancer."

Lily stopped crying for a moment, in complete shock. "What?"

"Your mother wasn't feeling well the other day, she was trying to keep going and ended up fainting late in the afternoon. They ran tests all day yesterday and found out that she has developed a tumor in her kidneys."

"Both?" Lily asked feeling emotion overcoming her again.

"Yes," Josh told her.

"Where's Petty?"

"She's been staying with her friend Cara," Josh informed Lily.

"What can they do?"

Josh's eyes became filled with sorrow. "It's too late for them to do anything. They could try but the chances of it actually working are less than three percent. Your mum would rather go back home and spend her time with her family."

Lily started to sob again. Josh just sat there for a while rubbing Lily's back and letting her cry. "Would you like to go see her?" he asked. Lily nodded. "There's a girl. No need to worry Fred."

Lily was able to make a small smile. "My name's not Fred."

Josh led Lily up to where Violet lay in a hospital bed. She had an IV in her arm and her skin looked uncharacteristically pale. Lily had stood outside for a moment and stopped herself from crying in front of her mother. She entered the hospital room and put on her best smile. "Hi, Mum," she managed.

"Lily," Violet had a smile spread across her face. "What are you doing here?" Lily went to the bed and bent over to give the frail woman in the bed a hug.

"I went home to tell you something, and ended up here," Lily said,

"What were you going to tell me?" Violet motioned for Lily to sit on the edge of the bed and Josh stood in the door frame, obviously holding back the emotion he had felt for days now.

"They made me Head Girl at my school," Lily said faking a smile for Violet's sake.

"Oh, how wonderful! Josh did you hear that? Our girl!" Violet hugged her daughter again. "Good job, my girl," Violet said. Josh stayed where he was, but had also developed the largest smile he had in days.

"Congratulations Lily," he said from the doorframe.

"Mrs. Evans I'm here to-" a plump nurse came into the room. "Who is this?" she smiled. Lily turned around and the nurse figured it out before anyone could say anything. "This must be your other daughter," she smiled.

"Yes," Josh said, moving so the nurse could come into the room. "This is our younger daughter, Lily."

"My, you look just like Violet! They told me you've been at the beach."

"I was," Lily said, "but my friend and I came into London for the day so we could get some things." Lily lied. "I went home and got this surprise."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Didn't they give you a call?"

"The phone line was down at their beach house," Violet made this excuse.

"Oh, well, at least you've come to see her. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better today," Violet said.

"Good, that means this is a good dosage. Looks like you might be able to go home in a day or two." No one said anything as the nurse took readings and such. "Now, did you want to do the testing today for this one?" the nurse motioned to Lily.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

Josh hadn't gotten this far in explaining and he felt it was his duty. "The cancer your mum has is hereditary, Lily. They've already run blood tests on Petunia-"

"And?" Lily asked now more worried than she had been before she had found them all missing from the house.

"The tests will come in sometime next week, as we expect you will both be fine," the nurse said. "But we just want to make sure. If either of you have the same problem, it will probably be more repairable at this stage."

"They just want to take a blood sample and do an x-ray," Violet assured Lily. "You'll have to do it every year to make sure they catch anything that may be amiss immediately."

"Okay," Lily said taking it all in.

"Would you like to do it today? Do you have time?"

Lily nodded her head. She could do the tests and be back to the beach house before dark, hopefully.

* * *

Samantha had been nervously flipping from one page to another reading the same sentence over and over again. She finally put the book down in frustration. They had all been sitting around waiting for Lily to come back. "Where could she be?" Samantha asked. She was worried about this since about two o'clock, it wasn't like Lily not to be back exactly when she said, and it was starting to get dark.

James had been slyly finding things out about Lily all day, and he was anxious for her to get back so he could use the information he had gathered. "I don't know. Maybe I should go check on her."

"You don't know where Lily lives," Sirius pointed out. He put his hands on Samantha's shoulders and was massaging them to calm her down. "I'm sure she's fine, there's probably a perfectly good reason why she isn't back."

They all heard a loud noise in the front yard. Remus looked out the window. "Did anyone summon the Knight Bus?"

Samantha got up and opened the door, stepping onto the porch. Lily came off the bus with all of her things. "Lily! There you are! Is everything alright?"

Lily was wearing a periwinkle jacket and had her trunk and even her cat with her. "Yeah, it's okay. My parents just said that they won't be able to take me to Diagon Alley or the train station, so I was hoping I could join you." Lily said as she awkwardly carried her things.

"Sure," Samantha said.

James went onto the front lawn and helped Lily with her things, taking his mother's advice in not being too obvious about the fact that he was doing it. "Thank you," Lily said, appreciative that someone was helping her.

"No problem," James said, and left it at that.

They walked into the house and Lily took off her jacket. They noticed the bandage that was wrapped around her left elbow. "Did you get attacked by pixies or something?" Sirius asked.

"No," Lily said. "Dad was just wanted to give blood, so I went with him," Lily lied.

"Have you been crying?" Samantha asked, noticing that Lily's eyes were a bit red and puffy.

"I'm fine, I just," Lily thought quickly. "I haven't been around the type of weeds that grow in my parent's garden in a while, and they made my eyes water. So what are we doing?"

"We've been waiting for you to come back to decide." Remus informed Lily. "What did your parents think about your news?"

"What news," Lily asked, confused for a moment. "Oh, you mean about me becoming Head Girl. They were proud," Lily faked her best smile. "Mum said they'd get me an owl." The reason for the owl was so that her parents could contact her when necessary, but she wasn't going to bring that up.

"Neat," Sam said. "Should we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Lily said with half the enthusiasm she usually had.

* * *

A/N: Again I know that I post fast, but I had a lot of time today and the story is just coming, so I let it while it can. Hope you like this…and for everyone's information I never write a fully fluffy story, so there is going to be plot. Sorry that it took so long to get to it this time, but I wanted to establish what relationships were like and such, because I have my own view on what Marauders and Lily were like, so the first two chapters were a whole lot of set up. Now we are going to get to the meat of this, though.

Thank you:

CJ: Hope you keep reading, and maybe you'll check out my other stuff too=) I always like having reviews and I feel that I have pieces of fan fic that are just as good, if not better than this.

JamieBell: I was worried there for a while! I was going to call the fanfic squad and make sure you were still alive! Sorry about the finals crap, I know that stuff sucks, but I wish you the best. Thank you for reviewing in your busy schedule. Just breath and you'll be fine. And when I get a chance I'll fix the spelling error!

LadyMeriadoc: I'm glad you think it's different. If it gets cliche at all, please tell me.


	5. The News

Chapter 5- The News

Lily had seemed distant the next few weeks before school started. She didn't even seem so obstinate toward James in that time. No smart remarks to Sirius, no intellectual discussions with Remus, no night time girl talks with Samantha, and even when Lily had a book in her hand, she didn't seem to interested. When asked, she just would say that she wanted to play a game, or take a walk on the beach.

On August 31st, they had all gotten their trunks packed and the animals could tell there was chaos about to happen and took that day to sleep. They had all decided to stay and Samantha's parents had written to Remus and James's parents to let them know that a ride to the train station would be provided. Lily had sent her owl to her parent's home if they needed to send her any information. The results of her tests should have come back by now, but they had already sent one owl telling her that Petunia's test had come up negative for signs of cancer. This, at least, was a relief.

It was getting on in the evening and Lily just wanted to be alone for a bit. "I'm going out for an hour or so," Lily said to Sam.

Samantha had been talking to Sirius about what N.E.W.T. classes they were enrolled in when Lily had decided this. "Alright, you sure it'll just be an hour?" Samantha confirmed, just so that she knew when to start worrying.

Lily nodded and left the house. She was wearing her denim shorts and a green t-shirt on, but it had been very warm outside lately and that's all she thought she would need. Lily found a good place that was just close enough to see the house, but far enough to be away from it all. She sat down on the sand and watched as the sun set.

About twenty minutes after Lily had left the house James decided that this would be the best time to do what he was planning. He had seen that she liked art, and she had small miniatures of her favorite pieces of art. The one Samantha said that Lily liked the best was a portrait entitled _Woman at her Toilette_ by a French impressionist named Berthe Morisot. James had found a large poster size of this picture and had waited for a time like this when he could give it to Lily alone.

As he approached the red head on the beach James heard crying from the distance. The closer James came, the more sure he was about what he heard. "Lily?" he asked, poster rolled up in his right hand.

Lily stopped and picked up her head to look at James. "Hey," Lily forced a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Just trying to find you," James answered. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, everything's fine," Lily wiped away her tears quickly. "What's that you have?" She wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, this?" James smiled. "This is for you," he handed Lily the rolled up poster.

"What is it?" Lily took it.

"Open it." James sat down next to Lily and leaned on his elbow.

Lily gave him a searching look and opened the poster to see what he had gotten for her. She gasped when she realized what it was. "Oh my!" Lily exclaimed. "Where did you get this?"

"My mum knows a good muggle art store. I know it isn't as good as having a real oil painting, but from what I understand they can be pretty pricey for that artist."

Lily was still examining the print that she had been given. "I don't know what to say, thank you, James."

"It was nothing. I just noticed you've been a little down lately and I wanted to cheer you up." This was a true statement. He might have done some of this to get Lily to open her mind to the idea of going out with him, but he really did feel bad that she seemed so sad. "Why have you been like this anyways?"

"Like what?" Lily hoped that if she played clueless the subject might be dropped.

"You just seem upset about something. Do you miss your family?"

"In a way," Lily admitted.

"You know you can talk to me. I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want."

"I know." Lily took a breath. "I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

"Okay," James said. "Do you mind if I stay out here with you, though?"

Lily thought about it for a moment. "No," she said. James and Lily just sat out there for the next half an hour, not saying anything, and Lily felt appreciation for that. There was something even calming in having a friend here. _When did I become friends with James Potter_, Lily thought to herself and smiled at the situation.

* * *

The next day they were running a bit late. "The train is going to leave in exactly one hour! You three need to get up!" Samantha shouted at the boys for the fourth time. This was a usual problem for both Sirius and James, but Remus simply wasn't feeling well. Full moon was in less than a week, and he felt like sleeping right now. Not having Remus on your side when dealing with the Rogue ones, though, was a definite loss. "I swear I'll jinx them if they make us late!"

"You can't," Lily reminded her angry friend. "You don't turn seventeen until October." Lily put another large bite of cereal into her mouth, trying to hurry to ease Sam's mind. "Don't worry, I'll get them if they aren't up in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, three very disgruntled and wet boys exited the downstairs guest bedroom. "Thanks a lot, Lily," Sirius said before shaking in a dog-like manner and sending water all around the living room.

"No problem, Sirius. Now get ready to go!" Lily said so Samantha wouldn't have to do the lecturing right now. Remus and James didn't bother arguing, either from fatigue or to try impressing the girl, each to their own. Twenty minutes before the train was leaving, all of them were piled in an old VW van that Bob Scott, Sam's dad, had been enthralled with. Even the muggle-born (Lily of course) was holding her breath hoping that they would get there in one piece.

Once at King's Cross, they all hurried to get their things out of the back area (Lily wouldn't exactly call it a trunk), and were making their way to the platform when an owl with black and white feathers. It landed on Lily's trunk. "Hey Darcy," Lily pet the owl and James saw her slip a piece of parchment into her pocket. She quickly put the owl into its cage and they continued their way to the platform. They each took turns entering platform 9 ¾. "We have to go to the Prefect compartment, James," Lily told James.

"I'll be there with you in a minute," Remus told them as they separated from the group and made their way to where they needed to go.

"Do _we_ have to stay there the entire time?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes, I know you'd rather go around playing pranks, but we have to stay there in case any of the prefects need our help." She led the way to the compartment. They both set down their things, and got ready for the prefects to come in. James noticed when he sat down that Lily had taken out the paper an was reading.

* * *

Lily looked on the paper in unbelief.

Dear Lily,

I wish we could tell you this in person, but seeing as you are leaving, we realize that this isn't possible. The test results came in that you too have cancer. They say yours is treatable, and we know you will pull through this.

Don't be too concerned, we have already written to Professor Dumbledore about making arrangements to come home on the weekends. You can spend time with the family, and once a month we will schedule you to get treatments.

I know this is a bad time for this to come, but please try and have a good first day, and we will see you next Saturday.

Love,

Mum and Dad

"Are you okay?" James noticed Lily's face become somewhat pale.

Lily crumpled the paper, "fine, I'm fine." She looked around and saw the compartment was nearly full. Remus was looking at her sympathetically and she shook herself out of thinking about the news she just read. "Alright, are we all here?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to end it that way, but next chapter will hopefully be happier. Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed!!! I'm overwhelmed really! If you like this, try reading my other stuff and review that too. I've said it a million times before, and I'll say it a million more. I'm doing this to improve, and I can only do that if ya'll respond to me! So thanks!

Thank you to:

Hearts

kagome-LilyPaum-de-Mel

Mooniblue

Princess Hermione

bobby

DK lili

Elspeth Renee

Lilykins

Katkit

JamieBell

mione-xavier

Sorry I'm not writing any personal remarks, I usually do, but as I said...I'm really overwhelmed at the response! Love you all!


	6. Home for the Weekend

Disclaimer: I always forget to put this, but I'm pretty sure you all realize that I don't own these peps in the story. Thank you J.K. Rowling for such a cool story. If any of you get a chance check out her official website: www.JKRowling.com . It's totally wicked and has cool info like: did you know that Ginny is short of Ginevra and not for Virginia?

And she answers the question: Is Dean Thomas really a muggle-born?

Find all this and more at her website!

* * *

Chapter 6- Home for the weekend

It was Lily's fifth time going home on the weekend with her family. She had enjoyed the past experiences, but was a bit nervous when she was told that she would have to go do Chemotherapy that weekend. Lily had done all the research she could, from the Hogwarts library, but that wasn't much. Cancer, as Lily _had_ discovered, was a muggle disease, and the only reason she was able to get it was because she was a muggle-born. Violet had been taking things rather well, in Lily's opinion, and had tried her best not to show how she really felt in front of her daughters. Lily was in the earliest stages of kidney Cancer, and therefore hadn't felt the full effects of being ill, but it wouldn't be helped by the chemo.

Lily wasn't concerned about herself though. The doctors had only estimated four more months of her mother's life, and this distraught Lily more than anything else. She was grateful to have a room of her own, because of the Head Girl position, because she often felt like going into the room and crying for hours. She went through a range of emotions; anger, self pity, sadness, hurt, and hope. Hope was the emotion she tried to hold onto. Hope that in one of the books in the library she might find something, some potion or charm: a charm would be best, Lily was the best at charms, but it didn't matter what it was, just something to save herself, to save her mother.

Lily got ready to go to Hogsmeade. That had been what Dumbledore had arranged. Every Friday night Lily would get a coach to Hogsmeade and use floo powder from a home there. A person Dumbledore knew owned the home, and was very kind to Lily every time she came. The lady was a widow with no children of her own, and simply adored Lily's company. Sometimes Lily would go early, just to talk and have some tea with Mrs. Figg. Her husband had died, but she stayed in their Hogsmeade home, none the less. "I really should move to the muggle community, it is difficult to do anything here by myself," she told Lily once. Mrs. Figg was a squib, which Lily imagined would be very difficult in a place like Hogsmeade. After that, Lily would help her do the magical chores while she was there.

As she got ready, she heard a knock on her door. The Head boy and Head girl rooms were rather close to each other because the founders figured if someone is made Head boy, they were less likely to 'take advantage'. Lily opened the door and saw James standing there. "Can I help you?" Lily asked.

"Just wondering where you've been lately, haven't seen you around a whole lot."

"I've been busy in the library," Lily informed him, moving to her bed where she was packing things up. She wasn't thinking straight, or she would have hid the fact that she was packing.

"Goodness, Evans, you had better be careful or you might just turn into a book one of these days. Hey, what're doing?" James finally took note that she had a suitcase on the bed.

"Nothing," Lily didn't try to hide what she was doing, what would be the point now, but she certainly didn't want to get into the details of anything.

"Running away?" James asked, teasing her.

"No, I'm just going home for the weekend," Lily said shortly, "quick visit with my family."

"Didn't know they let you do that here, maybe I should go on the weekends too," James said.

"Don't be dense, I had to get special permission," Lily tried to put this in a way that wouldn't arouse suspicion in any way.

"What for?" James asked, seriously.

"No reason," Lily said.

"Well if it's 'special permission' there must have been a reason. Come on Lily, what is it? Getting homesick?"

"Shut up, Potter," Lily said with a warning that even James picked up on.

"Fine, fine, calm down. I just was curious-"

"Yeah, well curiosity killed the cat," Lily stated as she got onto task again.

"And satisfaction brought him back," James retorted.

"Just get off my back, won't you," Lily said looking at him.

"Alright, if that's how you want it. I was only wondering about the Yule Ball that was suggested by the prefects. Do you want to do it?"

"I don't know," Lily answered honestly. "It's a lot of work, and I don't know if I'll feel up to it by that point."

"Well, it was the prefects idea, so we can let them organize it, and there will still be six months after Christmas for you to study for the N.E.W.T.s. I don't think it will be bad to allow them to have some fun."

Lily didn't bother correcting him on why she might not be up to it. Right now she just was concerned with making it through the weekend, and what did she care if James thought she was more concerned with the N.E.W.T.s than a ball. "Fine, as long as we aren't completely in charge," Lily told him.

"We'll just supervise, how does that sound?"

Lily closed up her suitcase, "just peachy."

Lily started to leave her room. She entered the small common area. There was only one couch and a desk in the back. Both found they spent more time in the Gryffindor common room with their friends, but Lily did like the privacy it provided when she wanted to get away. "Wait Lily," James said as she was making her way toward the exit.

"What?"

"Why are you being like this tonight? What did I do to you?"

Lily realized that she was being distant, and this probably wasn't coming off the way it was really going on inside her own mind. " I'm sorry, James," Lily said, warming her tone a bit. "I just have a lot on my mind right now, I don't mean to be rude."

"We've all noticed there's something up, but you haven't told anyone, even Sam, from what we can tell. Why won't you let us help you?"

Lily thought of this for a moment. Why_ hadn't_ she let them in on what was happening. She knew why; Lily didn't want them to pity her, or think her any weaker just because of this. She was already pleased with the fact that Dumbledore hadn't taken away the Head Girl position from her because she might get sick, or have to go away on weekends. Lily knew she couldn't endure others looking down on her. She also knew some of the people here wouldn't really understand what it was she had. She thought about how to answer James, but had obviously taken too long, because he talked again before she could invent a proper excuse.

"You can tell me, Lily. I have tried to be your friend, but I suppose you don't trust any of us."

"It isn't that, it's just-"

"I guess until I prove it to you, you won't trust me, so I'll try to do that," James said and went into his room.

Lily sighed and left, knowing that if she waited any longer, she might not get to help Mrs. Figg.

* * *

When Lily got home her family all played Trivial Pursuit. Petunia had even brought her boyfriend, Vernon, over, although Lily wasn't entirely impressed by him. He seemed rude and judgmental, but she didn't tell her sister this, because Petunia seemed enamored with this guy. Lily didn't want to burst her bubble, but Vernon reminded her of a slightly whiter version of Grimace, the purple cookie guy from McDonald's.

Violet stayed up with Lily until nearly two in the morning talking about anything. Lily was telling her about the poor first year that was afraid of James because some older student told them about some of the pranks he had pulled, and when James tried to help the boy out, he ran away in the opposite direction. "Oh that poor boy!"

"Don't feel sorry for James," Lily said amid the laughter between her and her mother.

"I meant the first year, but why do you suggest feeling sorry for James," Violet asked with a sly grin. "What do you think about him anyhow?"

"He's mean spirited at times, but he has gotten better," Lily admitted. "I don't think much of him other than the fact that we work together because he's Head Boy."

"It sounds to me like there's more to it," Violet said accusingly.

"Maybe," Lily admitted for once. "He has seemed to come down off his high horse, but that doesn't mean anything's going to happen."

"How did your friends take the news?" Violet asked.

"About what," Lily wasn't sure what the reference was to.

"The Cancer," Violet got straight to the point.

"Fine, they took it fine," Lily lied seeing as her mum expected that she had told them.

"Good, because with a time like this, your friends and family are all you have, Lily, and you have to trust them." This hit a chord to Lily. "You can't hide behind something, and pretend like nothing is wrong."

"What about you, Mum, you've just kept going with what you do," Lily said.

Violet took a deep breath. "I emerge myself in what I am doing, yes, but you don't see during the week when I have to let your father help me get a book, or lift a heavy object. I have to keep living, Lily, but your friends will help you at school, I know." Lily was nearly in tears. "I know you don't want me to go, and I don't know that I'm going yet, but you have to trust that I will always be around in one way or another. You have to keep hoping for yourself too, Lily. It might seem hard, but I know you can do it. You're made of something stronger than I've ever seen before."

"But what if I'm not? What if it's all a facade?"

"Don't you think I know my own daughter by now?"

Lily attempted a grin. "What will we do without you, Mum?"

"You won't be without me, Lily. You will always have me here, with you," Violet pulled her younger daughter into her, thankful that this discussion had gone so well. She had tried with Petunia, but she was just angry at what was happening. "Just make every day better than the one before, Lily." She pulled away. "Oh, and I have something for you."

Violet went over to the bookcase, and brought a box over that had been lying on one of the shelves. "What is it?"

"Open it, silly girl, and find out," Violet wiped away a small tear, and watched her younger daughter open the little treasure.

Inside was a sapphire necklace on a silver chain. The sapphire was cut pear-shaped, and was surrounded by silver petals, each embedded with a diamond. It was in the shape of a flower. There was also a pair of earrings to match. The bracelet that completed the set had several of these flowers, no diamonds or sapphires, however, was on this piece. That was plain silver. "Mum, these are Grandma's," Lily said, stunned.

"I know, and she gave them to me when she passed, but I want to see you wear them, first. Here let me put them on you," Violet came over and helped with the necklace and bracelet. As Lily was putting on the earrings, Violet smiled. "You look beautiful in them," she said.

When Lily finished putting them on, she stood up and hugged her mother. "Thank you," Lily whispered in her mother's ear.

"Well, you better be off to bed, tomorrow might be a long day for you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is a long chapter, but kinda sweet, don't you think? Hope you like it, there will be more with James in the next chapter, and she will tell them…eventually. I know some of you are probably mad at me for giving Lily cancer, but I had to peps. I had to =( OH and if any of you want to know what I feel Petunia's problem is, read the fic I posted today. It's a one-shot and it is entitled Resentment.

Thank you to:

Hearts: Yeah, it does suck, but that's how the plot cookie crumbles =)

Lady Jade Green: I will try and edit soon. Sometimes it's hard when you edit your own things, because you know what you're saying, so you tend to miss big things. Hope it isn't too annoying for you to get through them.

Stridybarius: James really is getting to be sweet. Still a bit self centered but getting to be less so.

LilyPotter: Yes she has cancer. I don't like doing that to Lily, but we all knows that this isn't how she goes =) (Big Fish line) Hope you like this chapter and FYI I ALWAYS update soon!

Mione-xavier: Yes I'm sure! What kind of writer would I be if I wasn't sure???? =) read above comment for hint on how this generally ends.

JamieBell: I think I answered all of your questions, but I must say BAD if you've read this before you're done with your homework! Good if you review, but bad if you read this first! Good luck on finals, again, and I will update soon, so don't check anymore of my updates unless you don't have anymore homework…And that's an order missy =)

Hyper penguin: Hope I meet your expectations with this chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

Elspeth Renee: Thank you! There's still more…hehehe

DK lili: Yes they are getting closer. I like to follow what the books say, so you all know they'll be dating sometime in this year.

Imbecile: Thank you for the advice, I am trying, tell me how I'm doing please. =)

**ALSO THANK YOU TO:**

**Bubbleangel**** and anyone else who is going to review (that means you buddy!)**


	7. The Inquisition

BTW- I own nothing!

If you like this fanfic... be a doll, r&r some of my others =)

Chapter 7- The Inquisition

The treatment hadn't been extremely difficult, it was almost like taking a shot, only the after effects were worse. On Sunday Lily had been nauseous and more tired than she had been while studying for O.W.L.s in her fifth year. She sent her owl, Darcy, to Professor Dumbledore to see if she could get a train back to Hogsmeade, since she wasn't up to using the fireplace to travel this time. He wrote back saying there was a 5 o'clock train back. Lily packed her things and her parents drove her to King's Cross. Petunia had opted to go to her boyfriend's house for dinner, but Lily didn't feel too bad about this, someone had to find happiness somewhere.

"Are you sure you feel up to going back?" Josh asked his daughter, seeing that she looked rather pale and ill.

"Yes, we have big tests at the end of the month, and I can't miss much," Lily answered.

"Just promise you'll take time off of classes if you need to," Violet looked at Lily with a I'm-your-mother-and-I-know-best look as she said this.

"I promise," Lily said, then gave them each a hug and entered platform 9 3/4. Lily slept the entire journey back.

Lily didn't arrive at Hogsmeade until nearly 11 at night. She grabbed the suitcase she had brought and got into the carriage waiting for her. She would have usually gone to see Samantha and the other Marauders right after getting back, but Lily figured that this late at night Samantha was probably reading and the boys were undoubtedly out of bed playing a prank on someone. Lily also realized it was past curfew, and although she would probably have been excused, she didn't want to bother with the hassle. Instead Lily made her way to her room.

When Lily entered the miniature common area, however, she found there was only one of her theories that was correct. Sitting on the floor in some kind of pow-wow was Remus, Sirius, James, and Samantha. "What are you doing here?" she asked the room.

"We were talking," Samantha said, she had a look of concern written all over her face.

"About what," Lily asked casually while opening her dorm room and putting her suitcase down.

"You," James stated directly.

"When did I become the topic of conversation?"

"Lily, we're all worried about you," Remus said. "You won't tell us where you've been, you're always in the library, and even when you're around us you aren't completely here. We can tell."

"I'm fine," Lily was starting to get upset. She already didn't feel well, and she comes back to find that they've all been talking about her behind her back. "Why are you all here anyways? It's past curfew."

"This is more important than curfew, Evans," Sirius said with a bitterness in his voice. He didn't like not being told things, and he didn't like it coming from someone he considered a friend.

"Look, there's nothing you guys can do so just go back to your dorms," Lily was attempting to stay calm.

"We won't go until you tell us what the bloody hell is going on!" Sirius wasn't attempting to hold anything back.

Lily was loosing it, "Go back to your dormitories now, or else I will be forced to give you all detentions!"

"Look Lily, we just wanted to know-" Samantha was able to get out.

"I mean it Sam!" Lily shouted before she went into her room, slamming the door behind her. She heard the commons door open and started unpacking when she heard it close again. As she was at her trunk putting away some clothes James knocked at the door. "What?" she said rather moodily.

"What's going on Lily? That was really harsh."

"I've told you there's nothing you can do, just trust me on it," Lily picked up a book, needing something to distract her from the boy standing in her doorway.

"Pick up a book, Lily. Go ahead shut the rest of the world out, forget about us, but we aren't going to forget about you. You can't keep us out of your life, Lily."

"What do you care? Don't you have some prank to go pull on someone? Someone to go torture?" Lily knew she wasn't acting kindly, but she couldn't seem to keep these things from coming out. She just wanted this day to end, she just wanted him to go back to his room.

"Lily, I've stopped that."

"What about with Severus? What about the slime you threw on him just last week?"

"Snape is different," James tried to justify.

"Severus is just like the rest of them," Lily said. At least now the attention was off of her.

"Fine, think what you'd like, but we haven't forgotten about you, Lily. We will keep trying to find out, and we won't stop asking until we know." James left Lily alone, then. Now she wasn't sure that this is entirely what she wanted.

The next day was just as difficult for Lily as the day before. She woke up and made it to the prefect's bathroom just in time to throw up. Lily was thankful no one else was there at the moment. When she had finished emptying her stomach, Lily went to the mirror. She was looking a bit healthier, but as she ran her fingers through her hair, a half a handful of hair fell out. It didn't look any different to anyone else, but Lily realized this was the tip of the iceberg.

On top of this, Lily fell asleep in class for the first time ever. Luckily it was in Professor Binn's class, so she didn't get in trouble, but she felt ashamed of herself for doing it, none the less. Lily went back to her room during lunch, feeling more tired than hungry.

By the time the day was over, Lily wondered how many times she would have to take this. Lily sat on the couch in the Head boy/girl common area. _How many days would this last? How many months would she have to do the treatment? Would it get worse each time? _After thinking on this for a while, Lily became angry with herself. Here her mother was at home, probably in more agony than Lily right now everyday for the last month and a half, and there was nothing to be done for Violet, yet she didn't complain. She never said a word about how much pain she was in.

This started getting to Lily and soon enough she was sobbing uncontrollably. Lily was crying so hard that she didn't even notice James come in. He saw Lily curled up, tears rolling down her cheeks and he felt sorrier for her than he had the night before. James put down his book bag and sat on the opposite end of the couch. He gently put his hand on top of hers. "Lily?" he said carefully.

Lily stayed where she was. He already saw her crying, there was no point in hiding it now, in fact, it only made her cry harder. "Lily it's alright," James didn't know what it was, but he had to try something.

"I'm losing my mum," Lily said quietly through the sobs.

"What?" James moved slightly closer to Lily.

"She's sick," Lily said, the crying had subsided for the moment.

"How? Can't she just take something?"

"It's not like that, James, she has cancer."

"What's wrong with a Cancer? They aren't any worse than a Gemini, or a Leo-"

"No, not a Cancer, James, she has a muggle disease, it's called cancer," Lily explained to him what that was.

"There isn't anything they can do?"

"Not for her," Lily said, she had gone from sobbing uncontrollably to melancholic silence.

"What about Mungo's, maybe they know something," James suggested.

"Mum's a muggle, she wouldn't be able to go there, even if they could do something," Lily told him.

"So this is what's been bothering you?" James asked gaining a sort of understanding to why Lily wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Partly," Lily decided that if she was going to tell him, she might as well know the rest of it.

"What else?" James figured she might say something, but mental told himself if she didn't want to talk about it she didn't have to.

"I have it too," Lily said fixating her eyes on her own feet.

"What?" This wasn't what James was expecting. "What?" he repeated.

"They think the chemo might work, but they won't know until the first rounds are over.

"Chemo?" Lily explained the medical procedure to James, and he felt better about the situation, but not by much.

"I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner," Lily said after a few minutes of silence from James, who was in shock from it all.

I'll never ask to know again, he thought. "Do you want the others to know? You know now that the prat does?" James tried loosening the mood.

"I suppose I should tell them," Lily sighed.

"I can, if you want," James offered.

"Yeah, that might be easier," Lily said as she got up to go into her room. "And James?"

James stopped as he was exiting. "Yes?"

"You aren't that big of a prat," Lily said with a smile. James smiled back and they went through the separate doors they were standing at.

* * *

A/N: So they finally know... Hope you like this one, I know there isn't much plot, but it'll come up. I looked up some of the things on chemo, but not a whole lot, so don't take anything in here too literally when it comes to that, of course, that's why it's called fiction.

Thank you to:

Hearts: We'll see about the sequel thing. Try considering 'Back to Life' a sort of sequel, and I'll brainstorm for the Ginny/Harry thing.

animalluver75: Thanks, I'll try (only one day... is that soon enough?)

JamieBell: Yeah, a bit like Harry. Good girl for waiting! Hope you like this one. Violet's awsome!

hinna1: Yeah, I've tried to keep away from the usual, and I'm glad it's succeeding

Leoking: Thank you! I know there are a few mistakes in there, but I try to keep it minimal, and I never make anyone wait! I could do that not posting again until I get 10 more reviews but I always thought that was kind of juvenille, so I write when I'm so inspired.

And everyone else who has reviewed!: Elspeth Renee, AAandACforever, Katkit, dains-numberone-fan, and everyone else! Sorry if I missed you on this. If you have any questions or other comments feel free to e-mail me. Happy Reading!


	8. Talking it Over

A/N: I don't own anything, if you didn't remember!

FYI There is a twist I'm using with Snape, and I view him and Lily differently than most people would be willing to do. They've never dated or anything, I'll clear that up right now, but it is different.

I also want you to realize that I do make Sirius look like a real jerk, but that there has to be some reason people think that he would be that rash. His friends understand him, but look at it from an outsider's POV and see what they might use the situation as when justifying him being in Azkaban. That's all I have to say for Sirius acting the was he does.

I hope you like this chapter and please review!

Thanks to:  
Kagome-Lilypaum-de-Mel  
DK Lili  
Dainesarrasri  
Hearts  
Katkit  
AAandACForever  
Dains-numberone-fan  
emeraldxangel  
Josephine Sawyer  
JamieBell

Sorry I don't have time to write individual messages to any of you right now, but I will next time if you review!!! Thank you for your support and commentary. I appreciate all the help I can get on my writing, because I am trying to get better.

Chapter 8- Talking it over

"What?" Sirius shouted when what James was saying finally sunk in. "Why didn't she tell us?"

Samantha, who's mother was a muggle-born, had understood before James explained to the others what cancer was. "She didn't even tell me, Sirius, don't be so offended," she said distantly.

"Bullocks! Bullocks to it all! I can't believe she'd keep this from us!" Sirius wasn't taking it too well, but didn't bother to stop and think of how it must be effecting everyone else.

"Calm down, Padfoot, it isn't as if this is an easy topic to bring up," Remus attempted to calm his friend.

"I only got it out of Lily because she was vulnerable in the first place, Sirius," James mentioned. "I didn't just ask, and she hadn't told me before."

"FRIENDS DON'T KEEP SECRETS LIKE THIS!" No one knew how to calm him at this point. It was a minute or two before anyone even talked again.

"S-Sirus, I-I think th-that sh-"

"I don't care what you think, Peter! I'm out of here!" Sirius stormed out of the common room leaving a silent group there.

Samantha was still trying to hold back her fears and concerns. "I think I better go study," she said standing up and going up stairs.

"Me too," Remus said. "Tell Lily it'll be okay, and that we hope to see her at dinner."

Remus left, leaving Peter and James alone. "Now I see why Lily didn't want to say anything," James said.

"Don't worry, James, I bet he'll come around," Peter tried to reassure.

"Right," James said sarcastically.

"I-I have to m-meet someone," Peter began stuttering again.

"Alright," James said, not really caring what any of them had to do. "See you around."

"S-see you," Peter went out the portrait hole to 'meet someone'.

* * *

By Thursday Lily was feeling like her usual self, at least as usual as things were going to get while she had this. Feeling ill didn't bother her today, there was something much more odd was occurring. Sirius wasn't talking to anyone, and Samantha kept getting the cold shoulder every time she tried to include him in anything. Lily had a feeling about what this dealt with, but was unsure of how to deal with the situation; Lily only knew she had to try.

After a difficult charms lesson that afternoon Lily finally decided to approach Sirius. He had taken to walking around the lake alone, which was an interesting sight since he was always with James. "Hey Black," Lily shouted while drawing near to him.

"What?" Sirius asked bitterly while chucking a rock into the lake.

"Why have you had your knickers in a twist?" Lily asked looking at him with an expression of humorous curiosity.

"Why are you pretending to be just fine?"

"Because right now I am just fine."

"Right," Sirius chucked another rock. "Don't you think I wouldn't have found out all about it once I knew? I do know how to read and I know what happens, I doubt you're fine."

"Whatever it was you read is when it gets into its advanced stages, Sirius. They still think they can get rid of it, and if I say I feel fine, I feel fine."

"Bullocks," Sirius said, still not looking at Lily.

"You don't have to deal with this, Sirius. I never asked you to take the burden on, why do you think I didn't tell you in the first place? I'm sorry if you're angry about it, I really am, but I already have to watch my mother in pain; do you think I want to put my friends through that? Through any of it?"

Sirius sat down, with nothing to say. "Sirius, I don't know how to make this better for you, but right now, I have to make myself better first. Part of that means spending time with my family and doing treatments and telling you what you _need _to know."

"What else don't we know, that you don't deem important to tell us?" Sirius asked.

"At this point I've told you everything," Lily told him, sitting down to look him straight in the face.

"Why couldn't you tell us?"

"Honestly, Sirius, I just didn't know how to tell you, or how you would take it, which hasn't apparently been very good."

"Don't you trust us?" Sirius finally looked her in the eyes.

"I've told you that's not what it's about," Lily said.

"We wouldn't have told anyone, or teased you. What would you have expected from us?"

"A bit of understanding is all I'm asking, Black, but if that's too much maybe I was right not to tell you," Lily stood up and started making her way back to the castle.

"Evans," Sirius called after her, running to catch up. Lily turned around and waited for him to come up to her. "Evans, I can forgive you if you promise not to keep things from us again."

Lily thought about it. "I promise I'll be more honest with you, if you promise to not do any more pranks on Severus."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fine," he allowed the compromise, deciding he'd rather know what was going on than have a good laugh. Besides, there was always Malfoy.

* * *

Severus Snape had liked Lily for quite some time, possibly longer than James had. No one really knew this, but they had, at one point, been fairly good friends. Lily was good at charms and Snape was good at potions, they would tutor each other and in the mean time, both found a new friend. They didn't tell anyone about this bizarre relationship for obvious reasons. Lily's friends consisted of Gryffindors and, when they weren't complete gits, spent time around the Marauders; Severus's circle of friends included Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Their houses didn't exactly believe in unity either.

Lily and Severus, however, got along fairly well. Lily was the only person Severus had told about his father, she was the only one he trusted with that information, but he never did get to tell her how he really felt toward her. It was in his fifth year that Severus recognized how he felt, and tried all year to tell her.

It was after O.W.L.s that Snape decided he would ask Lily on a date, there was one more Hogsmeade visit the Saturday after exams were completed, and that would be the perfect opportunity. If it hadn't been for Potter, he might have actually gotten that date. If Potter hadn't embarrassed him, Lily wouldn't have tried to defend him, and he would have never called her... it didn't matter, it was too late to take it back.

After the incident Severus tried talking to Lily, but she wouldn't, she just would go to her dorm, and not come out, and Severus wasn't sure where he might find the entrance to Gryffindor commons, though he wasn't sure what he'd do if he did know.

It wasn't until the Hogsmeade visit that he was finally able to track Lily down. "Lily?" Severus asked cautiously.

"What?" she turned around, not looking too happy.

"I didn't mean it, I was just angry and, and-"

"And you took it out on me," Lily said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, that's not what it was Lily, I just can't have you sticking up for me."

"Why not? Don't think you can handle a mudblood's help?" The tears began to fall as she stated this bitterly.

"Lily please forgive me, I just want to be friends."

"What about the next time you're angry with me, Severus? Will you say it then? I can't keep wondering whether I'll be called that every time you don't like what I say or do, I can't and I won't. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is goodbye."

Snape hated himself from that day on, the only satisfaction being that Lily didn't like James any more than she liked him. Never the less, he hated himself. During the last year and a half he wanted to talk to her again, tell her a joke, help her with potions, anything. Anything would be better than the indifference Lily now had toward him. He wanted to make things better, make them like they were before, but he knew he couldn't. Severus had tried to muster the courage to go up to Lily several times, to ask to speak with her, but never was able to do so.

Severus was extremely surprised when he got an unsigned note asking him to meet the mystery person at the lake. He recognized the handwriting and didn't hesitate in making excuses to Lucius about having to go study in the library.

Severus made his way quickly to the lawn and saw Lily, reading a book under the willow tree. "Hey," he said lamely.

"Hi, Severus," Lily said, her tone still a bit cold. "How are you?"

"Fine," he managed.

"I need to reconcile something with you, Severus."

"I've wanted to do this for a long time Lily. I'm still sorry about what I said, I know it's been a long time, but-"

"It's been too long for that, Severus. I still stand by what I said, I can't be good friends with anyone who would even consider using that word."

Snape looked down, feeling dejected again. "I guess I shouldn't have even come."

"It can't be like it used to, I don't know why you would even think that, but I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you, Lily, I never have, and I never will," Severus said, hoping to salvage something with her.

"Me either, Severus. And even though I don't think what you said will ever disappear, I don't want to pretend we're complete strangers either. Can we agree to at least recognize one another again?"

_At least this is a step up_, Severus thought. "Yeah, I think I'd like that," he said.

"Could I ask you a favor as well?" Lily asked.

"What?"

"Don't antagonize James or Sirius, or Remus for that matter," Lily requested.

"Me? You think I start it? Do you know what they did to me last week?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I've already said something about it."

"You what? I thought you weren't going to meddle in my business anymore," Severus started in with tone, but was very careful on word choice.

"I talked to them because they're in my house, and I'm head girl, and they need to know that it's wrong. Do you think anyone else is going to say anything? Do anything? If I don't say anything they won't get caught."

"I can handle my own battles, Lily."

"The battles need to end, Severus. Someday the battles will be much worse if they don't stop now." Lily became very passionate on the topic, but stopped to think about what the point she wanted to get across actually was. "Just don't antagonize them, if you can help it."

"Fine," Severus said, and stormed off. Not exactly how he wanted this to go.


	9. One more chance for James

Don't own anything... Sorry!

Chapter 9- One more chance for James

November was coming faster than Lily had ever remembered before. She was relatively busy with things; between keeping up in classes, studying for N.E.W.T.s and Head Girl duties she hardly had a moment peace. Lily was afraid with Christmas coming up that more would be expected of her to prepare for the Yule Ball. Toward the end of the month Lily hadn't heard any of what was going on with it and decided to ask James what was going on with it.

"I've got it covered," was his reply.

"Are you sure? It's an awful lot to take on by yourself."

"I'm sure, Lily, the prefects have been doing a lot of the planning. If only that git Snape would be some help."

"Don't call him a git," Lily said with wariness in her tone.

"What does it matter to you what I call him?"

"Just don't," Lily didn't feel like getting into this right now. The previous weekend had been a treatment day, and Violet's health was still declining. And as much as Lily wouldn't let Severus believe it, she still cared. Lily didn't like the idea of anyone being treated with cruelty, least of all her friends.

"Fine," James didn't like her still sticking up for him, especially with what Snape had called her, and that one was to her face. Who knew what kind of things he said behind her back.

"What can I do to help you with the ball?" Lily asked, changing the subject back.

"You can go with me," James said suavely and looking at her with that charming smile.

Lily glowered at him and mouthed a definite 'no'.

"Why not?" James whined.

"Because I've already given you one date," Lily replied picking up her latest copy of Witch Weekly.

"Is that the only chance a guy gets? Didn't you have fun on that date?"

"Honestly, no, not really; no offence James, but I don't think we'd really work out too well, and I like having you as a friend, so can we leave it at that?"

"Why do you think we wouldn't work?" James asked, keeping his patience. _Listen to what she wants_, a voice sounded in his head, it was something his mother had told him as an extra bit of advice about a month ago.

"We don't have anything in common, and I don't want to force the things I enjoy on you, and I don't want yours forced on me, do you know what I mean?" Lily said.

"How do you know we don't have anything in common?"

"You like Quidditch, I like reading; you like pranks, I like order; you like-"

"Alright I get the point," James cut her off. He thought for a moment as he was making posters advertising for the dance. "How about I make you a deal?" he smiled again.

"What's that," Lily rolled her eyes and looked at James.

"Give me one more chance. One more date this Friday night. If you enjoy yourself, you go to the dance with me, if you don't I'll never ask you out again," James looked like he meant it. Lily put on a thoughtful look and considered the possibilities.

_If I enjoy it, it won't be too painful, and if he screws it up again, I don't have to go through this conversation over and over_. She weighed the scenarios for a minute or two. "Just one date?"

"Just one date," James said. "Unless you enjoy it, then it's two, but we can cross that bridge when we get to it."

Lily waited another minute, and then stuck her hand out. "It's a deal," she said.

"No, it's a date," James took her hand, and instead of shaking pulled it up to his lips and kissed it very gentlemanly like. Lily blushed and grabbed her magazine again, this time to hide behind.

Lily wrote to her mum and dad telling them she'd be staying at Hogwarts that weekend. She wasn't sure what they'd be doing on Friday night, but the less input she had, the more likely James was to screw up and the greater chance she had of getting to go with someone else to the dance. Of course, she never anticipated what James was planning.

* * *

James had been racking his brain with what to do since the first conversation with his mother on what to do about the Lily situation. James had asked Remus and Samantha about the things they knew about Lily, and talked to his mother to find out what other things he should do. James had been quite stealthy in finding information about her without giving anything away or invading her 'personal space'.

"Your father tried to read my diary to find out some information before we were dating, and I got so mad at him."

"Hey, you still married me didn't you," Michael said.

Kyla looked at her husband, "this Lily seems smarter than I was." That shut him up during the rest of the conversation. "Do something she'll be interested in this time, even if you're not."

James was writing down everything she said since September. He had a pretty good list by now.

1. Open doors for her

2. Don't talk too much

3. Plan at least one thing you know she likes

4. Be a gentleman, no rude jokes or offensive language

5. Make her feel special

6. Don't talk about other girls

"And smile a lot," Kyla made one last suggestion while chopping carrots for a stew. "Lord knows that might be the only thing that saves you."

Friday morning arrived and James woke up feeling ready for the day. Everything was planned out and nothing could go wrong this time. It was barely seven in the morning and although James wasn't used to being up early he got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. If everything was to work he couldn't have any contact with Lily today.

* * *

Lily woke up around 8 and groaned. She wondered if she could just cancel tonight. A lifetime of date proposals weren't looking too bad now, but Lily figured she couldn't back out at this point. Lily rolled out of bed and realized something; James had never said when or where to meet him. She got dressed and went to the Head Boy's door and knocked. No one answered. "Potter you're going to miss breakfast!" she shouted, thinking he must still be sleeping. No response again. She opened the door, "Potter it's time to get-" then she noticed no one was there. _He must have gone to breakfast already_, she thought.

Lily grabbed her things and went to the Great Hall. There was Peter, Remus, Samantha, Sirius… but where was James? She sat down across from Samantha, but talked to Sirius. "Have you seen James this morning?"

"Nope, I have no idea where he is," Sirius took a large bite of toast. He knew what James was up to, and was only awake before nine to help him gauge Lily's reaction. Remus knew to and was glad not to be the target of information. Remus didn't think he could lie to Lily in any way, even if it was for the better.

Lily shrugged it off and started eating. Soon the owl post was coming in. Lily was looking up to see if Darcy had brought anything from home, but was greeted by four of the school owls carrying a beautifully decorated tin box. Lily gave each of the four birds a bit of bread and then examined the gift she had just been sent. Samantha, who had no idea what was going on, looked on amazed. "Who sent you that?"

Lily was still looking at the flowers, "I don't know," she said, obviously distracted.

In the tin, which had a Victorian design with the Gryffindor emblem on it, were bells of Ireland growing from fresh soil and surrounded by Forget-me-nots. Covering the soil was moss. Within the stems was a very small blue envelope with a card inside.

My Lily,  
I could never forget the luck you bring to me.

The note was unsigned, but Lily recognized the handwriting. "James," she said, smiling.

"He did this?" Samantha seemed shocked. Lily just nodded.

Lily was less frustrated until after charms when James so obviously avoided her. She tried to approach him right after class, since he had come in right before it started, to see what time he wanted her to meet him, and where. James did the same thing after Herbology and Potions too. "That's enough!" she said.

"What's enough?" Samantha asked.

"James won't even tell me when we're meeting or where!" Lily was getting fed up.

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"I've tried, but he keeps avoiding me," she sat down in one of the big squishy chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, if he doesn't tell you then I guess you don't have to go," Samantha pointed out.

"I cancelled a weekend with my family, and I'll be so mad if he did that," Lily said, getting out her book for Transfiguration, their last class of the day.

"Just relax for now, and worry about him later," Samantha said, mimicking Lily's action.

"I guess you're right, but if he doesn't talk to me after our next class, I'm going to find where he's been hiding all day."

Sirius came over. "Hey girls, how's it going?"

"Just peachy," Lily said, looking at the chapter on changing animate objects into inanimate objects.

"You don't look so well Evans," Sirius said. "Maybe you should go take a nap before Transfiguration."

Lily looked up at him with a look daring him to make another suggestion like that. "I have to study."

"But your health is so important to us, Evans, why don't you just go take a fifteen minute break or so. It's not like we have a test today or anything," Sirius sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Maybe he's right Lily, you haven't felt well lately and-"

"Fine!" Lily got up and slammed her book closed. She was getting frustrated with this entire day. "Looks like you two won't let me study anyways."

Lily went to the Head commons and knocked on James's door, hoping he might be there. He wasn't so Lily made her way into her own bedroom. There, on her side table, was a vase of twenty-four red roses. The vase seemed to sparkle and, after examining it, Lily thought it might actually be made from real crystal. "Wow, he goes out of his way," Lily said out loud, know who placed this here and feeling bad for snapping at Sirius, figuring this must be why he was so bent on her going back to her room. There was a note to this one as well, the envelope was the same color and size.

Lily opened it up and read its content.

My Lily,  
This is how many hours out of everyday I think of you.

Lily had to admit that this was quite flattering, but she was still angry that he hadn't told her anything. _I won't go if he doesn't_, she decided. _Why bother even getting ready if I don't know it's still on_. Lily sat on her bed and opened her Transfiguration book to study, but found that something on the bedside table was still distracting her.

Lily hurried to Transfiguration. She was almost late, but came in just in time. James was sitting in the front row, an unusual place for him, and the only place left was in the back. Lily took a deep breath and took the last seat. The hour seemed to drag, and Lily wasn't quite as focused as usually was; all of her attention was on the black haired boy passing notes in the front of the class. It didn't even bother her that he was breaking a rule by passing notes, Lily only knew she had to catch him before he ditched her again.

The class ended and Lily rushed forward, but missed him again. She hurried out of the classroom and made her way quickly to the Gryffindor tower. Lily went to the Marauder's room and pounded on the door. Remus answered it. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell me where Potter is," Lily felt herself getting to breaking point again, but promised herself she wouldn't snap at any of them again. Besides, they were probably under James's orders not to tell, so she could just blame him later.

"I don't know where he is, James didn't tell us where he was going," Remus was glad James hadn't told them, because then he didn't have to lie.

"Do you have any idea about what's going on?"

_I hate you James_, Remus thought. "Well, yes," he decided to be honest. "But I can't tell you."

"Fine, but I'm not giving him another chance after this." Lily said before walking down the stairs in defeat. Even Remus thought though that James wouldn't need another chance with what he had up his sleeve.

Lily looked everywhere for James: on the Quidditch pitch, in the owlery, in the kitchens, even around the lake, though it was getting too cold for a stroll anymore. Finally she went back to her room. She said if she didn't get any information then she wouldn't bother getting ready, so she went into the bathroom and washed her face, _might as well get an early night rest_, Lily thought. It was only five in the evening, but she had been so busy studying lately that she didn't have any time to read. _Phantom sounds good,_ Lily decided as she brushed her teeth and brushed through her hair. She took off her school robes as she opened her bedroom door.

The lights in the room were off, and the only light was coming from hundreds of blue candles floating in midair. She came in carefully, lest anything should fall. Lily had already loosened her Gryffindor tie and threw that and her robes onto her bed while her eyes were fixated on the latest flower arrangement. It was held in a blue and white Venetian vase and was held up by some silver mist. The flowers were all Cala Lilies that were placed in layers surrounding a silver antique hand mirror. She picked up the note.

My Lily,  
I found your favorite flower,  
But their beauty cannot compare to you.

Lily put the note down, the largest smile on her face that day showed itself. _How did he know_, Lily wondered looking at the bouquet of lilies, which had been her favorite. Lily's grandmother used to grow these in her backyard, and Lily hadn't seen these since her grandmother's passing. Lily looked over to the mirror and saw the beautiful design all around it. She touched its edge and felt something behind her navel pull her away.

* * *

A/N: First I have to say I love James's mum! I know I created her, but she really has taken a life of her own and I love it!

I had to end it there because otherwise this chapter is going to be five thousand words! (maybe I'm over estimating, but I did want to do the date thing) BTW the James/ Lily dating isn't why this story is called 'One more Chance'. I know Lily was kind of being rude to Sirius, but she was just getting frustrated so I don't want anyone to focus on that one too much.

I was also given some more REAL info on cancer thanks to Josephine Sawyer, so I thought I'd clarify a position in the story for anyone who's wondering. Lily has Malignant Kidney cancer, but they do BELIEVE they can cure it, whereas her mother's tumor is too far along to do anything. I don't know if that completely coincides with reality, but please allow for some artistic license for my sake.

If you haven't catched it, the flower meanings go along with what the note says, but I have to say that 24 roses means 'yours forever'...just too sweet!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! If you are reading this review so I know it's being read. I like having comments, but even if its two words it would be greatly appreciated. Flames are okay, but if you don't like it at least give me something to work on.

* * *

Thank you to:

Josephine Sawyer: Thank you for your emails, they are invaluable to me, I hope you don't get angry that I'm not changing the cancer thing, because it just works for the stories end.

Lily Parkinson: How did I leave it hanging? I didn't really mean it to hang. The Severus relationship only had to be established for a future chapter, so there wasn't anything extremely vital to keeping that conversation going, but if you want to let me know, I want to =)

Daine Sarrasri: Please give me any advice you can on smoothing those sections over. I can't guarantee I'll revise this, but it will help me develop other stories more clearly and work on it. I don't generally edit and re-edit my fanfics, because I'm not working on publishing them (because that would violate copyright laws) but I like to look at old pieces and see where I've grown, so feel free to write me and give me reprimands =)

Katkit: Thank you! I appreciate you actually reviewing!

EyesofEmerald: I hope you're still reading and note plead above for reviews if you are =) Thank you for liking my Peter bashing. I don't particularly like him, but that is for a purpose. The way I see it, there must be some reason he doesn't feel completely loyal to them, other than the fact that he's a power seeking, son of a squib who can't be trusted.

AAandACforever: First of all, where did you get this name? Just curious…Yes she does try helping people, but I think you'll see that sometimes she tries to please everyone too much. I hope you like this chapter, since it's all fun romantic fluff (sigh) This was a fun one to write, and I think you'll enjoy it.

Bitter Heart: Thank you for your review! Yes getting cancer is odd and it will work into my plan (wahahaha) but that's what makes this one different!

JamieBell: What Severus did was BEYOND forgiveness in my opinion, and she probably feels the same way, especially since she was defending him. I think in her own way she's forgiven Snape, but she has to keep a distance to feel safe from that again. It's like the old saying: "hurt me once, shame on you, hurt me twice, shame on me". The things she's said to James just slide right off his back, and I think deep down he knows their true, but she also gives credit where credit is due. Plus this wouldn't be the same fanfic without her not being completely forgiving=) I do think she'd keep either from saying anything about the other too. If she hadn't at least partly forgiven Snape, she'd let James say anything he wanted about him. Sorry if I rambled here, but you understand… don't you? Thanks again for your faithful reviews! Can't wait to see your response to this chapter; I was writing it and thinking 'oooo, she's going to like that' or 'she's going think that's soo sweet'…ect

Hearts: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it.


	10. The Date

Chapter 10- The Date

Lily landed on her hands and knees in the middle of a small café. She sat there for a minute and looked around. There was a couple in the booth in the far corner, and a waitress behind the counter, but other than this, it appeared empty. _Potter, I'm going to wring your neck_, Lily thought with malice. She started to get up when a pair of strong arms helped her off the ground.

"Sorry about that," James said. Lily whipped around.

"What the… why are we… POTTER," Lily was more confused than angry as she tried to figure out why they were in Hogsmeade and James just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I got permission from Professor Dumbledore to come here," James knew this would be a primary concern and really had taken care of the factor. Dumbledore even seemed amused by the idea of James and Lily going on a date.

"A-alright…well," Lily thought about how she looked. "You could've at least told me. I didn't even get to get ready."

"What did you have to get ready?" James asked as he lead her to a nearby table.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just look at me, James." Lily retorted referring to the lack of make-up and the school clothes still on.

"You look perfect to me," James said before looking away quickly. _Is he blushing,_ Lily wondered, but brushed it off.

"So," Lily started in after an awkward moment of silence. "What have you planned tonight?"

James looked back at her excitedly. "It's a surprise, but I thought a cup of tea might be a nice start."

"Yeah," Lily said, a little less enthusiastic than James. The waitress came over with two cups of tea, as if on cue. _Probably by James's cue,_ Lily noted.

"How were classes today?" James asked Lily causing her to almost choke on her drink. Lily hadn't expected to actually have an opportunity to talk tonight.

Lily looked at James waiting for him to say something more and forget she was there, but James just looked intently at her after taking a sip of tea, waiting for a reply. "Well, I don't know, you were there."

"Yeah, but I want to know how you liked it," James stated.

Lily was floored. "I thought it was okay, I wish Professor Riddle hadn't given us the pop quiz, I just know I failed it."

"You? I doubt it," James said with confidence. "I'm sure you're over exaggerating."

"No I'm really not. I mean, did you get that question on the properties of Gillyweed?" Lily found that this was easier than she thought, talking to James that is.

They discussed the pop quiz, different elements of what had been happening to muggles around London lately, and the different aspects of life at Hogwarts in general. Lily found it to be highly intellectual, something she hadn't expected from James, and that it was pretty even in the amount of talking. Lily was even afraid that she was dominating a bit, so she started to hold back. After a half an hour and three cups of tea a piece they were ready to leave.

"Wait, I don't have a coat," Lily said, remembering taking it off and putting it on her bed.

"Here," James put his own coat around Lily. "You won't need it for long anyways." The sly smile returned on James's face.

James started leading the way toward the homes in Hogsmeade. They walked in silence. Lily was looking up at the stars and the moon, which was a half moon this night, and had put her hands in the coat pockets. James smoothly walked next to Lily and, when the moment was right, stealthily placed his left hand in the pocket with her right one. She looked down from her star gazing for a moment, but looked back up and let James keep his hand where it was. _Score one for Potter_, James thought.

They arrived at a place just outside of the town when James stopped Lily. "Wait here for just a minute."

"Alright," Lily said, skeptical of what was going on. James went around the small hill that separated the village from the wooded area just beyond. He came back with a red bandana in hand. "What's that for?" Lily asked a smile playing at her lips.

"I just need to put this on you," James said.

"What for?"

"You'll see," James was giddy with anticipation.

Lily allowed James to tie the bandana around her eyes and lead her somewhere. Lily felt the snow beneath her feet start disintegrating and wondered where they were going. She also noticed a drastic change in temperature. The coat that she was shivering in was now too warm to keep on, but Lily couldn't take it off as James was still leading her. "Stay right here," James said and went behind her and did something then came back, standing behind Lily. James undid the knot on the bandana and unveiled Lily's eyes.

Lily gasped. In front of her was what appeared to be a field of flowers; crocus, orchids, daisies, wild flowers, and so on. She noticed a small pond just ahead of her that had water lilies in it and lily pads. Two swans swam around in the pond and nearby a cherry blossom tree stood tall with branches of bright pink blossoms swooped down. To her right she noticed a horse, white in color and tall, with a saddle and bridle already dressing it. Lily was at a complete loss for words.

"Samantha told me you hate the winter, so I thought a little bit of spring might work," James said softly from behind her. Lily turned around with the biggest smile James had ever seen.

"This is beautiful! How did you do this?"

"Well, I didn't do it by myself," James admitted. "Sirius and Remus helped unthaw and make everything grow, and Peter kept the horse happy."

Lily looked at the mare again. "Where did you get her," Lily walked over to pet the horse. James followed, but kept a distance from the beast.

"My mum has a friend who raises horses, she leant me this one. Her name is Nellie," James couldn't stop smiling. _This is going better than I imagined,_ James thought.

"How did you know that I liked-"

"Horses? Remus said something about you taking lessons when you were younger or something," James said. "Did you want to ride Nellie?"

"I'd love to!" Lily exclaimed. She hadn't ridden a horse in year, since her parents sold her pony because it would be better cared for in the country. Lily then noticed what she was wearing: a skirt that just hit above her knees. _I can get away with that, I just have to get up first_. "Look away," she told James

"What?"

"Just do it," Lily commanded. James turned around and Lily put her left foot in the stirrup and got onto the horse. "Okay," Lily notified James, then looked around for another creature… there wasn't one. "Aren't you going to ride?"

"Uh," James vocalized nervously. "I think I'll just watch you for a bit."

"Don't tell me you'll ride a broom, but you're afraid of horses."

Now it was personal. "I am _not _afraid," James said.

"Then why don't you hop on with me?" Lily challenged.

"Two people ca-can't fit on," James attempted.

"Sure they can, unless you're too afraid to-"

"I'm never too afraid to do anything," James said and made his way over, accepting Lily's hand to help him up behind her. "There see?" James said confidently while his arms squeezed Lily's middle. Lily rolled her eyes and took off on Nellie. James clung tighter and Lily laughed at him. They made their way around the area sectioned off from the frozen outside world. Lily was kind, though, and made the way quickly to the pond and the Cherry tree. She helped James get down first, and made him turn away again as she got down herself. Lily removed the bridle and saddle from Nellie and they let her wander around, eating the grass.

James sat down under the tree, and Lily sat down next to her frazzled date. "Thank you, James," Lily said.

"No problem," James smiled, but looked slightly green in the face from his recent adventure. "So, should I get my broom and take you flying now?"

"Nope," Lily said definitely.

"Why, are you too scared," James tried giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"Yep," Lily said with a smirk. James's plan failed, and he started pouting over it. "Fine, maybe next time."

James didn't say anything, but his heart jumped at the inference to 'next time'. They started talking again while giving bread crumbs to the swans.

"So where were you all day," Lily asked.

"Hiding out," James said.

"But I looked everywhere, where were you?"

"Somewhere you wouldn't have looked for me."

"The room of requirement?"

"You didn't check there," James raised an eyebrow.

"No, wait, I did," Lily started to think hard of where she could have missed, but gave up. "Just tell me where."

James tried to suppress a large smile, "the library." Lily laughed.

They spent nearly two more hours in that spot before James saw the portkey that Dumbledore said he would arrange to bring them back before it got too late. James and Lily grabbed it and they went straight back into the Head common room.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening," James said as he grabbed Lily's hand and leaned down to kiss it. "So, do I have a date for the Yule Ball."

Lily smiled and thought of what a clever answer might be. Not able to think of anything witty or clever she simply placed her lips on his for the answer. "Goodnight," she said, going into her bedroom and leaving a stunned James to mull over it all.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've just been busy lately. It might be a while for the next chapter, because I just started classes again so hope you don't get too angry with me, but I promise the faster and more reviews I get, the faster I'll write another chapter =)

I want you all to know that I'm not reverting to Lily being a flirt in that last part, it's more because I can see Lily doing something like that to shock the hell out of James. I think she'd also do it because he was a great date (he was oh so cute) and because she actually knows him, as apposed to a guy she's just met and happens to have a date with. Hope you enjoy!

Thank you to:

DK Lili: Thank you for your review, yes the notes are sweet, I wish I had a guy to do that for me =(

Katkit: The notes were fun! And, yes, very romantic, but I think James is the type to go super cheesy with something like this.

JamieBell: Kyla's great isn't she? I wasn't sure if cala lilies would be too cliché because her name is Lily, but I've always loved them, and no one seems to be complaining =) I also liked James's note taking because it was just too funny.

Kita: What character did you play? That is a GREAT musical. I LOVE Linda Eders. Hope you like this chapter!

AAandACForever: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It was fun to write, because I just love the romantic fluff =) I liked writing this one too.

Mgirl: Here you go…the date =)

Emeraldxangel: Not entirely perfect, but thank you =)

Lilypad-7879: I'm glad you like it! Hope this one lives up to the 'favorites' list. If you like this one, check out some of my other stuff, if you have time. I would really appreciate it!

Josephine Sawyer: Thank you! No, you don't have to write me emails if you don't want to. Either way is helpful. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. I'm afraid you'll be a bit disappointed with this one, but I tried my best on a fried brain.

Mione-xaiver: Again, I say not perfect, I'm far from perfect, but thank you!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Thank you for your review, if you want to read more of my stuff, please do and review (I just rhymed). Thank you for any of your time and support!


	11. One More Chat

Chapter 11- One more Chat

The next two weeks were the best that James could ever remember having. There weren't any huge signs that said 'I like James' coming from Lily's direction, but she appeared to have a more pleasant disposition toward him. Lily had to admit that she felt herself slipping into thoughts she never imagined would be for James.

James kept his distance. _Don't be overbearing,_ he told himself, once again repeating Kyla's advice. James did take pleasure in Lily's company more often, though. He even started studying with Lily… life was perfect. That Friday was going to be a Hogsmeade visit too. It was the Friday before vacation and Professor Dumbledore had given the day off, much to the chagrin of many of the teachers, but none of the students. "So, Lily, uh… will you go with me to Hogsmeade?" James asked at dinner Wednesday night before the rest of the gang showed up.

"I can't," Lily said, nose still in book.

"Why not?" James whined.

Lily put down the book and gave him a 'don't-use-that-tone-with-me' look. "Sam and I are going shopping for dress robes."

"Why?"

"You really are dense," Lily said, and waited for it to dawn on James what dress robes could possibly be for.

"Who's Samantha going with?" James asked before stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

"Sirius," Lily replied, curious to why James didn't know this.

"Really?" James said through a full mouth.

"Yes, really; so we have to go shopping," Lily picked the book back up, ending that conversation.

* * *

When Friday came along, the Marauders all went about their normal Hogsmeade routine while Samantha and Lily went on a mission to find the perfect dress robes. Lily had seen in a Witch Weekly magazine some new dress robes that had invisible seams, and they came in a variety of colors and design. Samantha had been looking at robes that buttoned down the back with a low-cut neckline.

"Let's just hope they have what we want," Samantha said, referring to Katherine's Kit 'n' Caboodle in Hogsmeade. They got into the shop and there was a flood of girls.

"Goodness," Lily exclaimed.

Samantha took a deep breath. "We better start digging."

They spent two hours 'digging' through the dresses. There happened to be a large order that had come in a week or two before, since the store's manager heard about the up coming dance. Lily had to have tried on three dozen dresses, at least. "UGH!" Lily shouted at Sam, who was equally frustrated. Samantha had found a dress she liked, but it was taken by the Prewitt girl.

"What about that red one?" Samantha suggested.

"A red dress robe? With _my_ hair?"

"Oh yeah, you're right."

Lily started in on the racks again, but stopped. "Sam, I think I found it."

* * *

Lily was right, she had found the dress and she couldn't wait to show her mother. _She's going to love it_, Lily thought as she packed the new robes carefully. Ever since her date with James, Lily had been staying at Hogwarts for the weekends. It was her first time back in nearly four weeks, but she had to go this weekend. This time for testing instead of Chemo, but to Lily it was still a hospital. Once Lily was done packing, she made her way to the grounds to go back to Hogsmeade.

Lily didn't have to wait long before going home. She threw some Floo powder into the fire and was standing in her living room before she knew it. Her dad was sitting with his head in hands, hardly noticing the arrival of his younger daughter. "Dad?" Lily asked.

Josh lifted his head, showing red swollen eyelids, but he forced on a smile, none the less. "Hey Fred," he said.

Lily didn't reciprocate the smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lily. You're mum's been waiting to see you," he told her, standing up and grabbing the suitcase in Lily's hand. "Why don't you go say hello."

Lily didn't need to be told twice. In no time she was up the stairs and in her mother's door. Lily hadn't expected to see her like this. Violet had really digressed in the past few weeks. She lay there, pale with almost a gray tint to her skin, her once thick lively hair looked dulled and thinning, but it was nothing compared to the hollow look that her skin had formed. Lily thought her mother looked so light that she might just float right on up. "Mum?" Lily said quietly.

Violet opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Lily. "Hey, I was wondering when you would come home again."

Lily went to the bed and hugged her mother gently, she looked so frail. "Sorry, Mum, I should have come home and-"

"Don't worry about it, Lily," Violet said and put a thin hand on her daughter's cheek. "You've been busy, I've heard."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, just school and such."

"So who is this boy?"

"You know the one I said I'd never date?"

"The 'annoying' one?" Violet smiled.

"Yeah, that's him," Lily smiled back. "He's so much more considerate now, though."

"I'm sure he is. Boys just don't mature as quickly as girls, Lily, he just needed some time to catch up."

Lily grabbed her mother's hand. "Do you need some water? Have you had dinner?"

"Your father ordered out. Petunia went out with Vernon tonight, so it'll just be the three of us."

"You shouldn't be eating out, Mum."

"Don't worry, your father is making something different for me." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Have you been feeling alright?" Lily was becoming worried again.

"Fine, I'm fine, I just missed my baby girl."

Lily talked with her mother about her date, and almost enjoyed the retelling of it as much as the date itself. They played a game of Trivial Pursuit when Josh had come into the room, and started watching a movie as they ate dinner.

* * *

The next day Lily had to go to the hospital. She couldn't drive herself, and Josh had to stay with Violet so Petunia took Lily to the testing. They sat in the waiting room to be called in by the doctor. "How have things at Ho- your school been?" Petunia asked, her voice sounding intrigued, but her eyes still scanning the magazine in her hands.

"Good," Lily answered. There wasn't much she wanted to say right now. Butterflies were jumping around in her stomach, she never did like medical tests and such.

"How have you been?" Petunia's eyes tore away from the magazine and looked strangely full of concern.

"I've been doing fine," Lily gave a lopsided grin for reassurance.

"Dad wouldn't have me tell you, but they don't expect Mum to-" Petunia stopped herself before actually saying it.

"I know," Lily had suspected this.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Petunia said, putting an arm around her little sister. "I really am."

"It's okay, at least they can do something for me," Lily said, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes and it didn't help that Petunia already had some sliding down.

"Mum said you've got yourself a boyfriend," Petunia brought up.

"No, not really, we've only really been on two dates."

"Do you like him?"

Lily thought about this. She used to think he was a complete and utter git… but did she think so now? "I don't know," she answered.

"Just be careful, boys can be… you know," Petunia attempted a smile in Lily's direction.

"I know," Lily said again.

"Lily Evans," one of the nurses called.

* * *

There wasn't much to be done after the tests. The house was clean and no one had anywhere to go, so Josh carried his wife down the stairs and they all played games and joked, and had tea. Lily couldn't remember the last time the family had been so close like this. When it started to get dark Violet was taken back up the stairs and asked Lily to read to her. Petunia sat in the room as they read Emma. Vernon came to the house and Josh had let him come get Petunia in the room.

"Mrs. Evans," he greeted. He eyed Lily warily. _Petunia must of told him_, Lily thought. "If it's alright with you, I wanted to take Petunia to the park."

"Sure," Violet smiled.

Petunia got up, kissed her mother on the forehead and took her leave. "I'll be back around one."

When the couple had left, Lily continued her reading for about fifteen minutes until she noticed her mother's eyes struggling to stay open. "Do you want to go to sleep?" Lily asked.

Violet shook her head. "What kind of dress do you have?" she asked.

Lily smiled vaguely as her eyes started to well up again. "I can go get it and show you," she said.

"No, just describe it. You always have the best descriptions." Lily told her mother of the dress robes that had been neatly placed in her suitcase. "It sounds beautiful, your date might faint." Lily laughed. "I can't wait to see it," Violet's breathing was getting short and difficult. "You be a good girl, and help your dad out."

"Mum," Lily managed to get out.

"Shh, my girl. I love you Lily," Violet said. Lily grabbed her hand. Violet said no more and Lily put her mother's hand to her cheek, but somehow she still slipped away.

Monday morning came and Lily still wasn't back. "Where is she?" James asked, concerned. Lily was always back Sunday night, and she said she would be staying for Christmas break.

Samantha shrugged. "I wouldn't worry, she's a big girl."

Sirius was buttering a piece of toast when the owl post came in for the morning. A large black and white owl landed in front of the entire group. Everyone froze where they were. Only Samantha moved to grab the parchment from Darcy's outstretched leg. After removing the letter, the owl didn't even wait for a treat. Samantha scanned the paper and covered her mouth.

Sirius took the parchment and read it quickly. "Lily's mum is dead."

* * *

A/N: Not as light-hearted as the last two chapters, but I had to do it. Sorry folks! I know I haven't given you much of a chance to take in the last one I wrote, but I hope together, this one won't be so bad. BTW if you're dying to know what her dress looks like…. You'll have to read the NEXT chapter. I promise =) Next chapter will be serious, but it will have fluff in the mix! Also I know these last couple have been REALLY short in comparison. I'll write a long chapter to make up for it.

Peace out!

Thank you

Lilypad-7879: Hope this one is somewhat enjoyable!


	12. Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. If you don't like how I deal with the cancer I'm sorry, but I don't claim to be an expert and my focus is more on how everyone handles it instead of the details of day to day life with the disease. Don't flame me unless you can give advice that doesn't just tell me to cut the cancer part, because that won't happen. Hope you like this chapter

Chapter 12- The Yule Ball

Lily caught the train back to Hogwarts Friday morning and got back before dinner. Instead of going to the Great Hall, though, Lily went straight to her room, not feeling up to answering questions. The past week had been the most difficult she could remember in her life. A lot of her extended family came to support and Lily even saw Professor Dumbledore come by the luncheon that was put on by some member of a society club her mother had belonged to. She almost didn't recognize the headmaster who had come in a suit that blended with the crowd around him.

It was nice to see so many people. Lily's Uncle Brad, Violet's older brother, had arranged the funeral, and it was quite lovely. Many childhood friends that Lily only saw during the summers once or twice had come. With all that were around, though, Lily felt empty inside. She managed to not cry through the services, and even sang at the funeral, but only because it seemed easier that way.

Lily entered her bedroom and put her clothes away in a methodical, emotionless way until she got to the dress she bought for the Yule Ball. _Mum will never see this now_, a thought that sent Lily over the edge. She hung the dress in the closest and sat down on her bed and started to sob. Her cat, Sassy, rubbed up against her affectionately; the cat her mother had gotten her before her first year so she wouldn't be lonely. Remembering this caused Lily's crying to grow louder.

"Lily," a voice from the doorway came tentatively.

Lily sniffed and wiped her tears away quickly. "Yes?"

James stepped into the room and sat down, facing her and putting a strong comforting hand on her back. "Did you want to talk about anything?"

"Yeah, I need to know what time you want me to be ready tomorrow evening," Lily looked at him, keeping a firmness in her look.

"We don't have to go if you don't-"

"I do want to go," Lily said confidently.

"Are you sure? I mean after all of this?" James's heart nearly broke for her, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Yeah, I need something to distract me," Lily said, standing up and looking at the bookshelf through blurred eyes.

James came up behind her, wrapping his arms around Lily and giving her a caring kiss on her neck. "I have a better idea, why don't we go play some games in the Gryffindor common room? Samantha's been waiting to see you, something about plans tomorrow."

"I don't know if I'm ready to see everyone," Lily said, staying where she was, but lifting her hands to James's strong arms.

"They won't ask questions, or bring it up, I promise," James said, turning Lily around, a smile playing on his lips. "And if they do, I'll hex 'em into next week."

"No you wouldn't," Lily said, really smiling for the first time in a week.

"Sure I would. You know that time I spent in the library a few weeks ago? Found some interesting books. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah, just imagine, books in a library," Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"So you do you want to?"

"Sure," Lily said taking a deep breath. "And James?" she added as he turned to lead the way.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

The Marauders, Lily, and Samantha had spent nearly all night playing Exploding snaps, having a miniature wizarding chess tournament, and having all sorts of fun with muggle games that Lily had. Clue confused Sirius, wondering why they couldn't just call in 'please men' to figure it out. Remus liked Candyland, since it had to do with chocolate, and James was just glad to see Lily smile and laugh.

Samantha, her father being muggle born, and Lily had great fun beating the Marauders and making up rules that pleased them. They convinced Peter that if he was at the end stretch of Candyland and didn't have the last color in the next draw, you had to start at the beginning again. They had a good laugh over this before telling him that he'd actually won.

After such a long night, Lily ended up sleeping in until noon the next day, when Samantha woke her up. "Why didn't you come in before?" a groggy Lily asked.

"You looked so peaceful, but I figured you ought to get some substance before we have to go get ready."

"What exactly is the plan again?" Lily asked.

"We're going to do a spa day. Some of the other girls in our year will be there too. Hestia Jones, Jeanne Ackerly, and Ammelia Bones are coming along," Sam said turning away while Lily dressed. "We'll do masks, paint our nails, do each other's hair, blah, blah, blah," she said figuring by this point Lily had an idea of what was going on.

"Alright," Lily said. "Then are all they guys meeting us in the Gryffindor commons?"

"Yeah, just remind James. He's been really busy working on this," she said.

Lily smiled. She was glad she didn't have to deal with this one. Things had gone so crazy since school had started, and Lily tended to be a perfectionist with these things. James had really pulled through, and she couldn't wait to see the fruit of his labor.

When all the girls were ready, they started making their way down the stairs slowly, one by one. James and Sirius were soon the only two boys not with their dates yet. Samantha was the first of the two close friends making last minute touchups. Her hair was thrown up with a pile of curls tumbling down, little straight pieces sticking out here and there to give a contemporary twist to the classic do. Sam wore a silver dress robe that brought out her natural blush. It had a long form-fitting cut and a neckline that dipped down to her collar bone, while the back went very low, causing temptation to run through Sirius's blood. Around Samantha's neck was a silver scarf, placed around and tied in the back. She smiled as Sirius met her at the base of the staircase in awe.

"You look," Sirius looked her up and down, grabbing her hand and spinning her around, "absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Samantha said. She turned her attention to the anxious boy standing just behind Sirius. "She'll be down in a minute."

As if on cue, a flash of Lily's foot was caught in James's eye. They were adorned in sleek navy blue shoes, open toed with skin showing through the straps. The cut of the skirt was angled, the longest part in the back with a train and the shorter end stopping just under the knee, and it was loose. The farther down Lily came, the more color in the dress showed, fading from a dark deep navy to periwinkle and ending in white sleeves and bodice. The different colors were layered in tiers, apparently growing from one another. The neckline started out straight down, but angled and came down to a point.

The bodice and long sleeves were fitted tightly accentuating every curve and movement. As a final ornament, Lily had carefully placed sapphire earrings and a necklace set in silver. Her thick red hair had been braided in small, delicate strands, and pinned in a pattern around her head. The excess hair was pinned into a loose bun, a few strands left out and curled into light ringlets.

James was rendered speechless. Sirius had to push him toward the staircase so he would hopefully say something. "Hey," the shy James said lamely.

Sirius and Sam looked at each other, containing laughter over seeing the usually suave James so out of control.

"Ready?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Y-yeah," James said, blushing for maybe the second time in his life.

James put out his arm, Lily accepted it, and they were off to the Great Hall, Sirius and Samantha a little further ahead. James, finally gaining control of his senses, leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "you're beautiful."

Lily stretched her neck to reach James's ear, "thanks," she whispered back. As they made it to the Great Hall, Lily took a deep breath. "Oh my," she said. Lily's shock was more satisfaction than James thought he could handle.

"The prefects worked hard, and Dumbledore fixated the ceiling like that," James explained, remember Kyla's newest advice in not taking all the credit.

The ceiling, unlike showing every cloud really in the sky, shown as a clear shining night, and an image of a comet ending at the end of the ball's deciding theme, 'Some Enchanted Evening'. The candles had been replaced by fireflies contained in a certain perimeter above them. The room, therefore, was more dimly lit than usual making for a very romantic setting. Having set up the dance, James lead Lily to the head table where they would be eating.

Along with the teachers were all the prefects and their dates sitting up there. Before the dinner started, Dumbledore stood up and thanked those at the head table for the support they had given to putting all together, and even acknowledged James for the work he had put into that night. Severus, who was sitting three seats away from Lily, scowled as James stood up and gave a wave of gratitude when the rest of the population clapped for him, loudest of all Lily.

After a meal of choice the tables were cleared and Squib, a popular rock group, started playing. James and Lily started dancing. James was quite a good dancer, Lily noticed, and Lily wasn't too bad herself. "Where did you learn to dance?" she asked as he dipped her down at the end of the second song.

"My mum," he said smoothly pulling her out of the dip as a ballad began.

"Really? Most guys wouldn't dare let their mothers do something like that," Lily said.

"Well, I asked," James said, winning over Lily even more.

"That's impressive," Lily said honestly. "But don't get a big head over it, otherwise we might not be able to get you out of here tonight."

"Ouch, Lily, that hurt," James said pulling his and her hand up to his chest and placing her hand under his, palm flat. "Right here."

"Just trying to help," Lily said. "Tough love."

"Love?" James said raising one eyebrow.

Lily rolled her eyes at James. "You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"You should learn to stop while you're ahead, Pot-"

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind halfway through the song.

James turned around and saw none other than, "Snivellus, what do you want," he spat bitterly.

"James, don't," Lily said. "What is it?" she asked Snape.

"I was wondering if I can cut in?"

"No way in h-"

"Sure," Lily said interrupting and giving James a look that would hopefully calm him a bit. "Just one dance," she said more to James than Severus.

"Fine," James said, temper rising. "Just one, Snivellus," James whispered as he passed, purposely bumping into Severus with his shoulder.

Severus nervously took Lily's left hand and awkwardly put his other hand behind her back. They stepped silently for half a minute before Snape mustered up the courage to say something to the beautiful specimen before him. "I-I like your robe," he said.

"Thank you," Lily said simply, giving him a half smile. "Who did you come with?"

"A girl in fifth year, Andromeda Black," Snape said, happy that Lily took some effort in talking to him.

"Sirius's cousin right?" Lily said, having met Andromeda once or twice, she seemed as accepting of Lily as Sirius was.

"Yeah," he said.

"You enjoying her?" Lily asked.

"She's alright, but nothing compared to you," he complimented.

"Well, the song's over, so we both better get back to our dates," Lily said, blushing from the last thing Snape had said.

"Why do you like him?" Snape asked, hurt with the affirmation that Lily wanted to be with James more than him.

"He's sweeter than you know, Severus. He's helped me a lot lately, and I know you wouldn't understand, but James has changed; and I will talk to him about calling you names," Lily promised.

"Don't bother," Snape said quietly as Lily walked away.

* * *

A/N: Hate to end it there for your sake, but it will work for the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter. For some reason I thought I had already posted something similar to the beginning of this post, but when I looked back I was shocked to realize it wasn't there. This is a bittersweet but, well, that's the whole premise of this fic is a bittersweet feel!

Thank you:

Mochalattee225: Thank you, you gave me that last kick in the butt to write another chapter!

tHeOnEaNdOnLyStEpHy: Okay, never doing the caps in that name again! Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Rose in Winter: Sorry t took so long for this one, but it could have been a worse cliffie... I could have ended it without you knowing whether or not Lily's mom actually died (which I had been considering.

Daine Sarrasri: Yes sad, but I'm glad you're reading and reviewing!

Hearts: Here you go... Sorry it took so long!

Space-Pirate10: I like the idea that Petunia and Lily care about one another, because honestly, blood is thicker than water, and I think they both understand that, and I think there's more behind Petunia's meanness toward Harry then we know. If you want my view on it, see my one-shot fic 'resentment'.

mione-xavier: More happy, but it's got its moments

JamieBell: Thank you for all your reviews and support, I'm surprised you haven't been hounding me on this one.

AAandACForever: Lily will be okay, but I had to do both and get it over with, because I knew I was going to cry... and I did.

groovygreek: One of my favorite characters in this is Kyla and her advice to James, I'm glad so many other peps think it's funny.

Josephine Sawyer: I hope you like this chapter, and THANK YOU for all the advice you've given me, I feel great every time you write good or critics.

and all the other reviewers! Sorry I didn't have time to respond to you all right now, but I hope you like this chapter, and if you want you can e-mail me anytime!


	13. More News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and some of the stuff in here is collaborated ideas between me and some friends, so I can't take much credit…

Flames are okay IF they have some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and they aren't about the cancer. I don't claim to be an expert on it in any way shape or form. I've done some research, but it seems that I've misinterpreted some of what I read, so please don't write me and tell me how stupid I am, because I already know =)

* * *

Chapter 13- More News

James didn't stop foaming at the mouth until Lily made her way toward him after the song ended. He met Lily halfway, holding out his arm for her. "Why did you dance with him?"

"Why not?" Lily retorted coolly. She smiled at James, hoping that would make him forget about the prior few minutes…it worked.

"So, shall we show Padfoot how to dance?" James asked, noticing how foolish his best friend looked on the dance floor.

"You bet," Lily said pouring on her charm in thankfulness for a change in subject.

They danced for the next hour. During each slow dance, the Marauders would swap dates. Lily danced with Peter first, which had been a more awkward experience than it had been with Snape, then with Remus, which made this turn belong to Sirius.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, but no flower is prettier, than the one that looks like you," Sirius said when they started.

Lily laughed. "Smooth, Black, smooth."

"Thanks," he said with a wink. "Hope Potter's treating you right, because you know if he's not I have a few new hexes I'd like to test out."

Lily chuckled again. "So far so good, but I'll keep the offer in mind," she said. "What about your usual victims, though. I've never known you to need a valid reason."

"Potter won't let me hex Snivellus anymore."

"Don't call him that, and since when did James care?"

"Since you told him not to. You know Sam and I have a bet going on what spell you used on him."

"No spell," Lily blushed. "I didn't even know he listened to that."

"He did. You've got him whipped, Lily, and I guess you've got some spell," Sirius smiled jokingly as Lily rolled her eyes. "And I just have one request, Ms. Evans."

"What is that, Mr. Black?"

Sirius leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't teach it to Samantha."

* * *

When James got his date back from Sirius, he escorted her out into the cool crisp air of winter, making Lily thankful for the long sleeves on her dress robes. They walked in perfect silence as he led her to a weeping willow on the edge of the lake.

Lily looked up at the night sky, which was almost as beautiful as it had been in the Great Hall. James came from behind, putting one arm around her neck and using his other hand to play with one of the sapphire earrings, reminding Lily again of where she had gotten them.

"Lily?" James said.

"Hm," Lily responded softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

A flash of Violet's pale white face and limp body on a bed, then in a coffin, went through Lily's mind. Lily also remembered that she hadn't received the results of the latest exams. "I-I can't," Lily said, turning around.

James went into instant shock. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Lily said, sorrow filling her expression.

"How could you hurt me?" James asked, starting to feel his temper rise, though he didn't know why.

"By dying, James," Lily clasped a hand over her mouth trying to hide the emotions stirring inside of her.

"You're not going to die, Lily, you're taking the treatments and-"

"And they might not work."

"Why are you saying that?!" James shouted, shocking Lily. "You may or may not die, but right now- right now, Lily, you're alive!"

"You don't understand, James, there is no guarantee that things will go right. I don't want anyone to go through what I did with Mum," Lily choked up during the last few words. She knew she was about to break down, and knew she couldn't do that in front of James. "I'm sorry," Lily said quickly, then turned and ran toward the castle.

James walked to the trunk of the tree and pounded his fists against it in frustration.

When James went back to the Heads' common room 40 minutes later, he heard crying from the room on the right. He opened the door and saw Lily sitting on her bed, crying over what appeared to be an old muggle photo album. He noted that even in her pajamas and no makeup she looked beautiful.

Lily looked up and saw James, standing in her doorway as he had a hundred times that year. "I'm sorry," she said. Lily then covered her face in her hands and sobbed even more.

Before Lily realized it, James was sitting on the bed and had her safe, and strong in his arms. "Don't be," he whispered in her ear as she put her own arms around him. They just sat there, in peace holding one another for comfort, and James realized that this is exactly what he wanted; always to protect Lily.

* * *

The Monday before Christmas Lily had to go home again, this time to talk to the doctors. Josh was taking her to the hospital this time, and he seemed more anxious than Lily felt. They sat in the lobby silently until they were called into Dr. Grusso's office.

"How have you been feeling, Lily?" He asked as they entered the well organized office, lined with medical books, many on the subject of cancer and radiology.

"Fine," Lily said, her face was pale as a ghost.

"Mr. Evans," Dr. Grusso extended a hand which Josh accepted. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's fine, we were early," Josh informed him.

"Well, have a seat," Dr. Grusso offered. When they had done so, the doctor pulled out Lily's medical file and took a deep breath. "The Chemotherapy seems to have at least retained the tumor from spreading further, however," Lily's stomach plummeted, but was nothing in comparison to Josh's, "however, another round of the same treatment will either do the same thing or her body will become immune to the treatment and do nothing this time around. We want to intensify the Chemotherapy, increase it to every two to three weeks instead on once a month. I'll be honest and say that we don't know that it will work, and this is the last chance we really have to beat this."

Josh took a deep breath and squeezed his daughter's hand, not knowing if he could handle loosing her too. "Are you up to that Lily? You don't have to go back to school this semester, if you don't want to."

Lily thought about Samantha, all the hard work she had already put in these 7 years, and James… mostly of James. "No, I want to go back to school."

"We might not be able to do them all on weekends this time," Dr. Grusso informed her.

"That's fine," Lily said. "I can talk to the Headmaster about makeup and such," Lily said, omitting what school she went to. In the medical files, they only had that she went to a small private school in Scotland.

"Alright," Josh said, seeing how much like Violet Lily was. "If that's what you want." Lily nodded.

Dr. Grusso went on to make dates for treatments and explain to them exactly what would be required of them.

* * *

When Lily got back to school Wednesday morning, she decided it would be best to talk to all her friends about it right away, that way they couldn't get upset at her like they did when she tried to keep it from them. She was wrong.

"What the hell do you mean? Didn't it work?" Sirius shouted.

"It did, sort of, but they have to do more of it, a lot more if it's going to work and even then there's a chance that it won't have any effect on me this time," she explained.

"And you're just going to believe that?!" Sirius shouted again.

"Calm down, Padfoot," James said.

"I will not calm down! She's just going to lie down and take it!"

"I am not!" Lily shouted back. "Do you think I like the treatments? Do you think I want to be like this?"

"Then don't be, just be stronger than it!" Sirius said harshly.

"It isn't that simple, Sirius!" Lily was desperately trying to find the sense in Sirius. "Besides, I'm just telling you what the doctors have said."

"Well as long as you're going to act like this, I refuse to be around you!" Sirius stormed up the stairs to his dormitory.

"I'll try talking to him," Samantha said, going up the stairs.

Lily's eyes started filling with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "I try not telling you, and he gets angry, I tell you, he gets angry. Is he going to refuse to go to my funeral too?"

"Don't say that," James said with a warning tone.

"I don't know how to deal with this, James," Lily said, "if you don't want to be around, no one's forcing you, same with Sirius and the others." Lily followed Sirius's suit and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, and went to her own room.

This left James alone with a pensive Remus. "What should I do?" James asked as he slumped down on the big chair in front of the fireplace.

"I have one idea," Remus said.

"What?"

"Does your aunt still work at Mungo's?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it didn't take as much writing to accomplish what this chapter needed as I thought. Remember: I don't think Sirius is such a jerk, but I do think he's rash and has a short temper. I wanted to say that before people start flaming me about how wrong I am about Sirius reacting like he does. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter I think there will be an appearance by Kyla =) can't wait for her... but we'll see. Also you'll get to know why Snape has been as involved as he has been.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Thank you:

Theoneandonlystephy: Thank you for reviewing, and for the permission to cut the caps.

Happichip: I'll try to keep you happy, but sometimes I just get a block. You know, like when you know what the next bit needs to be, but you have to find a way to get there. That's what took me so long last time, because I wanted the ball to be spectacular, but I didn't know how to do that!

AAandACFOREVER: Glad you like it… I like the fact that Lily says yes, James was probably so shocked by that, that he didn't remember to kill Snape =)

Mell Minamoto: Okay 1am? Now that's dedication. Hope this one lives up to midnight readers everywhere!

Bitter Heart: Sorry about the wait, but you could read some of my other fics to tide you over… I think I've seen reviews from you on some of my other fics, but I don't remember…sorry =) bad memory!

Animalluvr75: I'll try…

JamieBell: I was telling my roommates about you, and how dedicated you are, and that you were my 1st reviewer and such. I showed my LDS roommate the 'In our Humble way' songfic you wrote, and she laughed sooo hard. I think she's becoming addicted to Fanfic now HEHEHE I did that =) I like Lily being sweet to Severus to because of the relationship I've established between them and such, although she won't be buddy buddy with him again, doesn't mean she has to be a complete snob or b you know what I'm saying? With James, I really don't like when people make him so sweet to the point of no longer being the arrogant teenage boy we all love (and hate) so much. So I throw in moments like this and like the 'score one Potter' thought, so you see that he still has mostly the same mind set, but that he's learned how to control it. Sorry if I've blabbed too much =) Luvya, (fill in the blanks)

Mad-4-u: The first time I read your review of chapter 12, I didn't know if you were completely hating it or liking it and angry at me… anyways, thank you for the review, if you really like it, tell others, and yell through the streets "read this fanfic" ( ;

Rose in Winter: There, does this chapter answer the cancer question?

Jlatmil1: Some are really good, but you'll find that the majority of them have the same exact basis and ideas, but that's just my opinion =)

Hearts: Something is going to happen with Snape and James, but I promise it will NOT be what you're expecting (laughs maliciously then chokes on gum)


	14. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own characters you recognize, and even some that you don't. Some of these ideas came while fooling around with friends, and us talking over 'what if' senarios.

Flames are okay as long as you give me constructive criticism and don't request I change the cancer part of the plot because it won't happen.

Chapter 14- Confrontations

Lily only tried talking to Sirius once. "Hey Black," Lily attempted the friendly direction in the Gryffindor common room one night before dinner.

"What do you want, Evans?" Sirius's voice was full of spite. He didn't bother looking away from the parchment he had been writing on.

"Listen, Sirius, I didn't mean to make you think I'm giving up or that anything will happen, but you need to know that it's a possibility." Lily touched Sirius's shoulder, which he shrugged off. "Just tell me what you want me to do," Lily said as James entered the commons.

"Just stay the hell away from me!" Sirius shouted at Lily. James stopped in his tracks.

Lily composed herself. "Fine," she said her heart breaking, even though she realized she had asked.

"You're just going to accept that? Just like you've accepted what all the doctors say?" Sirius accused.

The majority of students in the room were now staring at the commotion. Lily was grasping desperately to reason as her temper threatened to reveal itself. "Sirius, I asked you what you wanted, and I have every intention of doing what you've asked," with that Lily picked up her book bag and left.

"Lily," James said, but she was already to the portrait hole. "What in the name of Godric was that about?" James asked Sirius. Sirius just shrugged, still looking at the parchment, though he had stopped writing. "Don't you blow me off, Sirius," James said with anger, but managed to keep his volume down. "What happened?"

Sirius felt the guilt that he had let pile up for the last few days finally flood through him. He explained the situation to James making his innocence in the scenario which James saw through. "Why don't you go tell _her_ to lighten up?" Sirius said trying to finish covering any involvement of his own. He was awfully grateful that Samantha wasn't there to hear all of it, knowing whose side she would be on.

"Have you even thought about how Lily might feel about this? Do you understand what she's going through?" Dinner was almost half over and James was feeling his stomach growling which didn't help with his mood. Sirius, however, wasn't sure if the feeling in his stomach was hunger or a new wave of guilt. "You're so damn selfish that you can't see the fact that she's had to see her own mother die from the same thing that's eating at her!" James didn't worry about keeping his voice down since everyone had already left for the Great Hall. "You need to get your head out of your ass and help out a friend, because now is when Lily needs you the most, and what are you doing? You're putting your tail between your legs and running away," James said.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said infuriated that James would say such about him.

"I said you're being a coward," James said directly.

Sirius grabbed James by his robes and held tightly. "I am NOT a coward!"

James pushed Sirius off of him, straightened out his robes and glared Sirius down. "Then prove it," he said and left Sirius there to stew things over.

* * *

After going to the Great Hall and grabbing a sandwich, since Lily wasn't there, James made his way around to see if he could find her. She wasn't in her room and James had Samantha check the girls' bathrooms for him, no luck. As he passed the library, James saw a dim light from the back. He went toward it and saw an intent Lily, pouring over the books. "Didn't the library close an hour or so ago?" James asked as he pulled a chair up next to her.

"I got special permission," Lily explained, starring intently at the page. "If I'm going to be missing classes then I have to get a bit ahead for N.E.W.T.s."

"I don't think he meant it," James said.

Lily looked up with a confused expression, "huh?"

"Sirius, I don't think he meant what he said," James explained.

Lily went back to making notes on a piece of parchment from the book she was studying from. "Then he shouldn't have said it," Lily pointed out.

"Come on, Lily, can't you forgive him," James said not knowing if he could handle the two of them fighting.

"He doesn't need my forgiveness, if that's how he feels. I'm just going to do what he's asked, and that's to stay away from him."

"How long can that last?"

"I suppose that depends on Sirius," Lily answered patiently. "You know, it's gotten to the point that I'm damned if I do, I'm damned if I don't. I was telling you, all of you, because last time people got upset with me for not, and then people get mad at me when I do tell you. I just can't figure it out."

"It's just Sirius's way of dealing with things, to be honest," James said taking out the sandwich and taking a bite. "He doesn't have many people he can trust, and knowing something bad is happening to one of them just, I don't know, he just can't handle it."

"Good analysis," Lily said, copying another line down. "I'll try keeping it in mind."

"Lily, I think he wants to-"

"It doesn't matter now what he wants, I have to study. I won't be too long, I'll be back in Head's common room in probably an hour, hour and a half."

James sighed, realizing that he was fighting a losing battle. "Alright," he said. "See you there."

Sirius came to the library just as Lily was packing her things up to leave. Lily figured James had told Sirius where she was, not that she cared much.

"Lily, I just came to apologize," he said unconvincingly.

"No need," Lily said picking up her bag and starting to walk.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked as if she should stay to convenience him.

"Leaving you the hell alone. Remember?" Lily said with no emotion, although remembering him saying such hurt her very much. "I never thought of you as a fair weather friend."

"Lily, I'm sorry, but I still don't think you should act like you're going to keel over any second."

"I haven't been, and you need to be prepared if I do die."

Sirius cringed at the thought, but was here to accomplish something. "Come on, Lily, you can't stay mad at me, can you?" Sirius said trying the charm approach.

"Who said I was mad at you?"

"Aren't you?"

"Just hurt," Lily said. "I figure I asked for it though, right?"

Sirius didn't think he could take this. He would have much preferred for Lily to rant and rave at him. "I was being an idiot, don't take anything I say seriously, I don't let my name define me."

Lily laughed, music to Sirius's ears. "Come on, Evans, let me get you an ice cream."

She looked at him skeptically. "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"I have some friends down in the kitchen."

* * *

Two days later James got an owl back from his Aunt Sarah. She was a mediwitch at Mungo's and he had written her to find out if there was any kind of magical help for Lily. Since Lily didn't know about James's inquiry he tucked away the letter to read later, in a more private setting.

James went straight to his room after breakfast and before charms. He quickly opened the envelope to read its contents.

Dear James,

It's so good to hear from you. It seems like ages since I've seen my favorite nephew, and I'm sorry with which this letter was written for. I, myself, am not an expert on such muggle disease and illness, but I have included a letter from a friend of mine who works in that department. I'm sure he can help in some way or another.

Good luck with your friend and behave yourself in school.

Love,

Aunt Sarah

James smiled knowing his mum probably had some effect on that last comment. He looked at the other paper that laid in the envelope.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Unfortunately we don't have a lot of information on this particular disease, but there is one solution. I'll let you know now that it is very difficult and must be done without your friend knowing about it. The potion is extremely advanced and it will be very important for it to be done right, because if it isn't the cancer will spread twice as fast as it would otherwise. Friends must be involved, or I would have had one of my staff do this for you. Good luck with this, but go about this cautiously.

Wishing you the best,

Jerome Fischer  
Mediwizard St. Mungo's  
Department of Muggle ailments

On the back of that letter was the potion which, as James noticed, was more difficult then he could handle. He could fudge things in class to get a decent grade, but when it came to Lily's life... James knew he couldn't do this one. Yet at the same time, he couldn't see Lily suffer time and time again, never knowing if the muggle way would work. She had told him that this first time would basically be a trial, if it worked she would have to do it a couple more times, but if it didn't work, well, James didn't want to think of that. He only wanted to think about what he might have to do.

* * *

Lily came back from her first of this series of treatments not ready to do much. She couldn't even motivate herself to pick up a book. She had left the previous Wednesday night and stayed until Monday, coming back on the train and not arriving until after dinner. Samantha, Peter, James, Sirius and Remus all came into her bedroom to play games and entertain her, and though it worked she still felt very weak.

James let the others borrow his invisibility cloak since it was well past curfew when they left. He went back in Lily's room after giving them the cloak. "How are you holding up?" he asked Lily, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Not too good," she admitted with a smile on her face, "but I'm alive."

James gave her a lopsided grin. "Why don't you take tomorrow off, I'll make sure Remus takes good notes for you," he said.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Heaven forbid _you_ take notes."

"Come on, Evans, would you really want to try reading _my_ chicken scratch, you know I'm just thinking of you," he said putting on a false sincerity.

"Right," Lily said. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Are you going to stay here tomorrow," James asked, this time with true concern. "I don't think you should push it."

"Yeah," Lily said, already half asleep. "I'll stay here."

"Goodnight Lily," James said squeezing her hand.

Lily gave a weak squeeze back. " 'Night."

The next day after double Transfiguration with Slytherin James stopped Snape in the hall. "What do you want?" Severus asked.

"Life debt," James said in a whisper, making Severus follow him down the hall into an empty classroom.

Snape was actually glad that James had finally thought of something that would fulfill this for him, then he could go back to hating him, not that he didn't still hate James, but Severus knew he couldn't be in this git's debt and be satisfied with himself. "What is it Potter?"

"I need your help with a potion," James said, hating that he needed Snape for any reason. He handed a copy of the potion ingredients and instructions to Severus.

"What's this for," Snape asked as he overlooked the potion.

"For now, that's my business," James said.

"I have to know before I start," Snape said spitefully. "If this is so you can pull a prank on me, the life debt won't be fulfilled, and I refuse to do it pointlessly."

James was ready to tell Snape to get bent, but decided this was more important than putting Snape in his place. "It's for Lily," he said.

Severus looked up suddenly, his face going paler if it was possible. "Lily Evans?"

"Yes, Lily Evans," James said, reading the expression as Pure blood hatred, instead of concern. "You have a problem with that?"

"No," Severus spit out. "Why does Lily need this?" he tried keeping the hatred facade up.

"She has a muggle disease, and this is the only definite way to cure it, if it's done right," James explained quickly. "But you aren't to tell anyone else or I swear-"

"I won't tell anyone," Snape said honestly. There were too many Slytherins that might use the information to their advantage. "So basically, you need me because you can't do it?" Severus sneered at James.

"No," James would ask for some help, but there was no way in hell that he was going to admit that he couldn't do it. "But if it isn't done right it will make things worse, and you're the best in potions," James admitted spitefully. "Besides, you owe it to me for last year."

"Fine," Severus said, although he knew he wouldn't be doing this for James, and would still have a life debt. "I need the money for these supplies," he said.

James had pretty much talked a years of allowance out of his mom for dates and Hogsmeade, but he hoped that this one might be given as well. "I'll take care of it," he said. "I'll talk to you again when I have the money."

James got Professor Dumbledore to allow him an important weekend visit with his parents. "What's wrong?" Kyla asked when James came home in such a hurry.

"I just had to come see my wonderful family," James tried.

"What do you want this time?" Kyla put her hands on her hips and gave him an exasperated look.

James knew he couldn't fool his mother, but had been worth a try. "I need more money," he said.

"For what?" Kyla asked.

"It's Lily. She's sick and there's only one-"

"Way to cure it," Kyla finished. "You're aunt already wrote to us. Let's take your things to your room." James was baffled by this, but followed his mother up the stairs and to the messy room filled with Quidditch posters. "She had the man send us a copy of ingredients and we got them when we went to Diagon Alley last weekend. Maybe you can clean this place you call a room while you're home."

"What?" James was speechless. He had expected a weekend of begging and pleading with his mum over the money.

"Clean your room," Kyla said, cupping her hands around her mouth like a speaker phone. "You know, like pick up the clothes, and such. It shouldn't be too hard now that you're a legal wizard, but if you don't really grasp the con-"

"I get that," James said. "But you already got it all?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Kyla asked. "You don't think we'd let any of your friends go through something like that, do you?"

"No, I guess not," James was growing a new appreciation for his mother. "Thanks."

"That's what we're here for," Kyla said with a smile. "Now, clean your room."

* * *

A/N: Alright there's another chapter for all of you. Hope it lives up to some standards that are apparently being set for me...(sweats it out). I'm waiting... hoping for your reviews... they are my life source =) I think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written.

I told you the Snape/ James thing would shock you. And you all thought I was going to have a smack down. Not exactly the norm huh? Then again, I'm going out of my way to steer clear of the norm. Thank you for everyone who's reviewed!

Thank you:

Hearts: I'm glad you like Sirius here. I was really afraid that people would be mad at my version, but this is how I see him.

Mell Minamoto: what does the XP mean? I don't want to sound stupid, but that's the only part I don't get... Hope you read this one at a decent hour, but if you do find yourself with nothing to do at 3 in the morning, check out some of my other stuff.

AAandACFOREVER: Teusday? That's my mom's b-day. Glad you liked the last one, this one is longer, as you can tell, and I try to keep them up there around 2000 words, but I couldn't last time, and I didn't want to push it.

JamieBell: Don't have a heart attack, I would be distraught if I lost you... anywho, I hope you like Kyla in this one. She's a little more serious, but has the funny flair still. Yes, a new character, but I don't think she'll be a round character, just a means to my end.

mochalatee225: If I did the caffine thing, the writing wouldn't be the same quality, not that I think I'm that great, but it would be more like the writing the little boy I nanny would do. Sorry if I'm blabbing, but if your summer is that boring, you could try reading and reviewing some of my other stuff? You might like Resentment, which is kind of a companion to this one.

Rose in Winter: 'get into it'? I had you fooled didn't I. HEHEHE. Hope you aren't upset that I tricked you, but you gave me a laugh or two that you thought that.

ninariddletales: I'm blushing from your last review still =)

Elspeth Renee: As realistic as I can get, although people have pointed out I don't know much about cancer, though most of it is basically true... I really do try =)

animalluvr75: Here's 14 for you!

MaraudersIce05: I'll continue, and if it's any conciliation, we all know how Lily really dies =)

vache: I know I'm corny, but I like those sorts of little things. I can't help the sappy stuff.

theoneandonlystephy: Reread your review and the answer to your question is in there... I do it to make people cry =) Not in a bad way, just to see if I can get the reaction I want in my writing.

Space-Pirate10: Thank you! Yes it is serious, and that's just how the topic goes.


	15. Potions and insults

Chapter 15- Potions and insults

James, Sirius, and Remus all made their way down to the empty dungeons with the bag of ingredients. "Why do we need Snivellus's help anyways?" Sirius asked with a look of disgust on his face. "Remus isn't too bad at potions and if Evans was involved-"

"She can't be," James said, though he didn't like working with Snape any more than the others. "And this can't go wrong. Not that you couldn't do it Moony, but-"

"I understand," Remus said. One part of the potion required additions and tending to on a full moon, and considering what he'd be doing... well, he just wouldn't be of any assistance. That would leave the three biggest potion klutzes of their year trying to add essential ingredients, although Peter seemed to have been disappearing for a lot of meetings lately, but leaving James and Sirius to the task wasn't any better.

They stepped into the dungeons, where Snape preferred to work, and saw that he had already laid out his extensive set of tools; utensils and supplies James had never even seen before. "Did you bring everything?"

"Of course we did, Snivellus, what do you-"

"Padfoot," James stopped him, then looked at Snape, holding back five or six comments he wanted to say as well. "Yes, we have everything here," he handed the bag over to Snape who pulled the different ingredients out and expertly placed them in different areas according to when they were to be used.

"If you come back in two weeks it-"

"Hell no!" Sirius shouted. "Do you think we'd actually trust you, you piece of slime!"

"We're helping," Remus added to Sirius's sentiment.

"We have to help," James informed him, struggling to keep his own temper.

"Why's that?" Severus asked, glowering at the lot of them, though it bothered none of them.

"This is a clandestine potion," Remus stated. "It means that people who _care_ about the partaker of the potion must help make it, and the drinker must not know they have taken it, or the potion will no longer take effect."

Snape knew all of this already and was tempted to tell them he did care about Lily, very much so, but decided instead to dish out a low blow. "Wow, I didn't know werewolves had feelings."

This time James couldn't hold back his temper. Before Sirius or Remus could throw any hexes James had Snape slammed against the wall. "Say it again!" he shouted at him. "I dare you! Say it!" Snape held still not doing or saying anything. "You're here to pay back a debt, and we're here to make sure you don't sabotage this," James said dangerously. He let go of Snape, letting him stand on solid ground again. "Let's get started," James commanded.

* * *

After her third treatment Lily wasn't sure she could ever go back to school again. She felt like something had sucked the life out of her and she couldn't even think straight. She decided that she would contact St. Mungo's and see if there was anything they could do for her. She took out a parchment and quill while sitting in her kitchen at home and wrote a letter 'to whom it may concern' and addressed it to the head of muggle illnesses, praying that they might have something to at least make the pain stop.

Lily's dad came into the living room just after she had sent it off. Lily didn't want Josh to know that she had been feeling bad enough to find some information from the magical world, which she had been doing since her mother had first been diagnosed, but she had done it in vain. Lily had, however, found out and learned many basic healing charms and was thinking of the possibility of going into that, should she make it through this now.

"What's going on George," Josh said light heartedly, hoping against hope that Lily was feeling okay today. There had just been too much of this lately, but he was determined to keep things the best he could for his children, no matter what.

"Nothing," Lily said, "and my name's not George."

"Alright Barney," he said, making Lily laugh.

"Did you ever do that to Petunia?"

"A couple of times, but your reaction was always better," he said smiling. "What should we do today? The new museum just opened, they have a gallery of modern artists right now."

"That sounds great," Lily said. "Then can we go see mum?"

"Yeah," Josh said, holding back emotions running through is veins. "Petunia!" Josh shouted.

"What?" she shouted back from the top of the staircase.

"Did you want to go to the museum?" he asked, not knowing if he could bring himself to mention the other part of the plan.

"No, Vernon is picking me up in half an hour," Petunia said and went back into her room to get ready.

"She's been spending a lot of time with him lately," Lily pointed out.

"I think we might have a wedding on our hands soon," Josh said with a smile.

"Why? What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you in the car," Josh said, going over to help Lily up and to the car. "When do you want to go back to school?" he asked.

"I think I'll be ready on Sunday," she said, thinking two more days might be enough. At least she could stay in her room and do her homework if it wasn't.

* * *

Monday morning came and James went into Lily's room to see if she was going to classes or not. The group had barely seen her the night before because she was ready to go to sleep after a day of traveling. Although she had been doing better, Lily still felt a bit weak and needed the long night's rest to help prepare herself for the next day. She had once again missed school the previous Thursday and Friday, and she was afraid of getting behind again.

"Lily," James prodded her with his hand. "Lily it's almost 8, are you going to classes?"

"Yeah," Lily groaned as she turned over and took her covers off sitting up in her bed.

James noticed how skinny she was looking, as though she had lost a few sizes. The color was faded from her cheeks as well. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, James," Lily said rubbing her eyes. "I need to go to class."

"You need to get better," he said sternly.

Lily was sure of one thing she didn't need; James on her back. "Knock it off alright? I can take care of myself," she snapped.

"I'm just trying to help," James said getting defensive. "You don't look like you feel well."

"I feel fine," Lily lied, but decided that being honest would be a better route. "At least well enough for classes today."

"Fine, I was just thinking that you might want some more rest," James said.

"Thinking of someone else? That's a first for you!" Lily snapped again then realized what she had said.

"Fine," James said, hurt that she would actually say that. "I won't try next time." He walked out of her room.

"James," she said, but he just continued and slammed the door behind him. Lily sat there, kicking herself for letting that burst out of her mouth the way it did. She hadn't said anything like that since before they were friends. Lily got dressed quickly needing to talk to him as soon as she could.

As Lily made her way down the hallway she started to feel ill again, light headed and nauseas, but she had to keep going. He was just in front of her. "James!" she shouted before leaning against the wall to catch the little breath she had.

James, though he was trying to hold this grudge, couldn't help it when he saw her clutching to her chest. He went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Lily got out between breaths.

James thought he should just tell her off, tell her to go to Hell, but instead he said, "I know. Come on, let's get you back to your room, alright?" Lily nodded. James put Lily's arm around his shoulder and they made their way past starring eyes of the passerby's. "I can't believe you, sometimes, so stubborn."

"Yeah well isn't that a trait of red heads?"

"Their also supposed to be easy-" Lily play punched him in the stomach. "But you're not. Geez, Lily, you really have to let me finish my sentences. Besides I was trying to make a point."

"You've already got one," Lily said with a smile.

"Which one is that?" James asked.

"The one on top of your head," Lily said. Both of them laughed.

"Better than it being up my ass," he said.

"Hey!"

"All's fair in love and war, right?"

"Yeah I guess." They got back to the Head's common room and James took Lily over to the couch. James brought her book bag to her.

"We have a two foot essay due Wednesday in History of Magic and Sirius found out Professor Kleaton is planning a pop quiz tomorrow on the uses of Dragon blood in potions, so you might want to look those up."

"Great," Lily said sarcastically.

"Why don't you take the morning off and join us in the afternoon for classes?"

"I might do that," Lily said opening her History text. She didn't want to make James think he'd won, so she'd keep it vague.

"Alright," James was satisfied with that answer. "I gotta go see the guys before breakfast is over.

"Okay," Lily said. "See you later."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't think the end of this chapter was strong, but it accomplished what I wanted to happen. James is really cool the way he lets the stabs roll off of him like he did. He kinda does what I do in that sense. I try holding grudges, but can't help it. I'm like Lily during this part on the other hand because I say rude hurtful things when I'm mad before I think about what I'm actually saying, though I generally don't mean what I say.

Meaghan: Thanks for reading this! I'm sorry I didn't update soon enough for you, but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry, I'll keep her hair, although it's probably thinning a bit.

theoneandonlystephy: Are you kidding me? Why would mess it up? One: he likes Lily, two: even if he didn't it would be his way of paying the life debt to James, but no, he won't mess up the potion... on purpose.

mione-xavier: I'm glad you like this. I try and improve the writing every time and I hope it really is working, like you say it is.

Jules713: Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating.

Anna Ierse: I think she puts on the strong front for the most part, but when I show her here, it's in her most vulnerable state. Not to mention with Chemotherapy she'd be getting weak physically as well. I think I showed her more forceful here, and that was a bit inspired by you. I think I was concentrating so hard on showing reactions from the other characters that I ignored how that might be coming across to my audience, so thank you for mentioning that.

Me: Good, I'm glad I got you to cry. That was the objective =)

flameofshadows: Don't worry about it, I just appreciate the fact that you reviewed for me =)

rose in winter: I wasn't going to have a James Snape smackdown here, but I ended up having a conflict because it worked, I don't think there will be much more than that. I find it more interesting that James is having Snape help, even if he doesn't entirely trust him.

KSO: Just to let you know, I almost never have inconsistencies, and if I have a loop hole of some kind or haven't explained something, it's usually for a reason. Hence you see above why the mediwizard couldn't have done it for him, I just hadn't gotten around to the explanation yet, which I had meant to do here =) Thank you for paying attention though, but understand that I do know what I'm doing here =)

animalluvr75: Here you go. I updated ASAP... now review ASAP =) thanks

Kita: I agree, but she handles it well.

Hearts: Is it going to work? That is the question, now, isn't it.

JamieBell: I think Kyla is the best character I've ever created closely followed by Rosie, but for very different reasons. Yeah it was humiliating for James, and I'm sure he hates having to put up with him, but it is all for Lily. That's also what makes what she said in this chapter so harsh, though I don't think she really meant it.

If any of you get a chance go read the stuff by Crescent Lovegood. It's great and she's just started. Here are the links below! =) Happy reading, and REVIEW!

The Teacher's Lounge ( this one is a riot): ALIGN="JUSTIFY"The Marauder Chronicles: ALIGN="JUSTIFY"The Smallest Phoenix: http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1921426


	16. Almost ready

Chapter 16- Almost ready

James woke up one Friday morning and took a deep breath. He had to check with Sirius, who had been on duty to watch and make sure Snape didn't mess anything up. James had been with Remus, or another side of Remus, the previous night or he would've gladly done the job himself. It seemed that every comment Severus had made lately grated his nerves. Not that they usually didn't, but James was getting tired of trying to calculate and understand every snide remark, making sure it didn't suggest anything about sabotaging the potion. James was almost starting to regret trusting Snape with something so important now. Did Snape really take it the life debt that seriously? Or was it something he had feigned to gain just enough trust to get back at them? Either way, it was too late now.

James put on his glasses and rolled out of bed. He brushed through his hair a bit, though it didn't matter because he ran his fingers through it right after counteracting any effect the brush might have had. He threw on some robes and went into the Heads' common to wait for Lily. It had become a usual thing to walk to meals and classes together. Lily felt more comfortable knowing that if something happened there was someone she could trust there...someone she could trust. That was a huge order that James had filled, and Lily knew it.

Lily thought about it as she combed through her slowly thinning hair. _When did I start trusting him so much_, one part of her asked. _Since you fell in love with him_, the other responded. Lily grinned at her reflection, and didn't even bother arguing with that statement. It had only been a week since she had found out that Mungo's could do nothing but help ease the pain and weakness, but even that was minimal. It had been hard to know that neither world had a solution, but tried to take it in stride. That meant not telling Samantha or the Marauders, since she knew they would just dwell on what was wrong with the situation again.

She finished getting ready and walked into the commons where a sleepy looking James had his arms sprawled along the couch, his head hanging down, and a snoring sound emitting from his mouth. Lily grinned a bit at the sight. She had learned that James wasn't what you'd consider a morning person, but this was pretty pathetic.

She sat down on the couch next to him, on leg curled under her, the other on the ground. "Potter," Lily said quietly while prodding his side gently. He moved slightly and a groan came out amid the snoring. "Hey Potter, time for breakfast," she said prodding him again.

James moved his right arm from behind Lily and placed both hands under his head as a pillow on the side of the couch. At the same time James lifted his legs and put them over Lily, trapping her there until he was awake. "Now James!" Lily said more playfully than angry and started tickling him.

"NO!" James said, as he tried moving out of Lily's reach and ended up on the floor. "Hey," he said while rubbing his head where he had bumped it on the floor. "That hurt!"

"Oh," Lily said 'sympathetically'. "Let's just make that better then." Lily leaned down and kissed the top of James's head. It was enough to wake him up at least.

"How about breakfast then?" James asked with a new out look on the mornings.

"Sure," Lily said, rolling her eyes and accepting the arm James had offered her. She was feeling a bit weak today, but with James there things just seemed better. "I'm going to be gone next weekend," Lily tried to slip in as casually as possible.

"Really?" James became concerned. "Treatment?"

"No, not this time," Lily said.

"What now?"

"They're testing to see if the treatments helped at all this time," Lily said, still trying to make it sound like an every day event.

James stopped Lily just outside the Great Hall. "What if it didn't?" he asked.

Lily looked into his eyes. "Let's not think about it now."

"No, we need to. I need to."

"They'll probably stop treatments," Lily told James, hoping he wouldn't explode. To her surprise, he didn't.

"Either way, I want you to be my girlfriend," James whispered.

"James I told you, I-I can't do that to you and the-"

"We're going to be there either way. You can't force us out of your life. Besides, I have a feeling things will be turning around soon," James said. "Come on, Lily, you're the best person I think I have and ever will know, and I can't just let you slip away."

Lily had been playing with this idea for a while now, and found it too hard to say no' now. "Promise if anything happens you won't be too upset."

"I can't promise that; I'll still care just as much whether you say yes or no, so you might as well say yes," James put on a charming smile. Lily wasn't responding, so James decided to use a line that his mother had suggested. " Tis better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all."

Lily thought about it and looked up at James. "Sure, I guess so," Lily said off handedly then smiled.

"Was that a yes?" James asked, pulling Lily toward him.

"Yes," Lily said. James pulled her even closer and started lowering his lips to hers...

"Oy! James! What are you doing?" Peter came by just before the kiss.

"What does it look like?" James asked sending him a look that could kill. By now, Lily had pulled away a bit.

"Well, I'm hungry," she said, standing on her toes and giving James a quick peck on the cheek before entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

James stood planted, as did Peter. "What? What did I do?" Peter asked, confused and clueless.

James merely shook his head and walked in after Lily. With any luck a seat next to her would be open and he could at least celebrate this triumph with a small game of footsies.

* * *

That afternoon they had potions with the Slytherins. Right before class begun, James walked by smoothly placing a note in front of Snape. Severus looked on jealously as James escorted Lily to two seats next to one another, hand in hand.

They were instructed to start making the Mandrake potions before Snape dared open it. Professor Riddle had a certain knack for catching students out of line during a lecture, but Snape had mastered doing things behind his back years before now.

Meet me after class in the hall.

Snape crumpled the paper and looked over to where Lily and James were now dicing the Mandrake roots together. Lily was showing him how to get even slices, something Snape had once tutored Lily in. He turned back to his own cauldron, tears threatening to show themselves in anger and jealousy. He wouldn't let that happen though. Potter would enjoy that all too much.

Class ended and everyone placed their containers with potion on Professor Riddle's desk and made their way out. James drug his feet as he waited for Snape to hurry, but Severus wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hurrying. "Are you coming James?" Lily asked from the doorway.

"I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room," James told her. Lily shrugged and left the room.

There were a few more students in the class, but Snape followed James out of the class and was lead to a dark little corner where no one would see either of them. "When will it be ready?" James asked.

"Soon," Snape said vaguely. He knew he had to seem like he didn't care to keep up his reputation and Lily's.

"She's going home next Friday, and I need to give it to her by then," James informed him. "Will it be ready or not?"

"It'll be ready," Snape said dangerously. He didn't like being ordered around by James, but knew that was the only way he could help Lily right now. James turned around ready to go. "Going out with her now?" Snape said bitterly.

"Yeah," James responded then turned around to face him again. "So now I can put it this way: if you hurt my girlfriend, you will pay." James turned and walked away without even seeing the reaction in Snape's facial expression. It was a good thing, too, because that just might have given it all away.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I'm updating on this one! I had writer's block forever here, but I finally figured out that I could use that first conversation to reveal everything and accomplish my goals!. Muahaha take that you wall of not knowing what to do! I hope this isn't too dull of a chapter since it took me so long to get it going, I'm afraid it might not be as good as I was picturing in my head, but I do hope you all like it!

Thank you:

Rose in Winter: You don't have to apologize, I know it's been forever since I've updated on this, but I just got to one of those points where I knew what had to happen, but didn't know how to get it there. Then I began having so much fun writing comedy that it was really hard to get back to the drama of this all. Thank you for caring enough to write and kick my butt into gear! Oh yeah, and I've been thinking, and I wasn't going to original have a smack down, but I just might put one in the next chapter =)

mochalattee: Sorry I didn't update soon, but I'll let you know now, threatening me with taking away coffee isn't a very good leverage since I don't drink it. Just thought you'd like to know =) Thank you for reviewing and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Lady Riddle: I'm glad you like the cancer bit, because it's been really getting me down since the people who don't like it usually end up bashing the writing BIG TIME. I hope thos one is worth the wait and I'll try to keep going. There's only a few more chapters from here.

misakichi1: Thanks for reviewing.

Daine Sarrasri: I'll merely remind you that in my story Snape is secretly infatuated with Lily... that's all I'll say on the topic of if he'll hurt her. Thank you for reviewing for this and I hope it was worth your wait for this next installment.

Flameofshadows: That's alright if you were having problems, I'm just happy that you reviewed.

storywritter10791: I'll try to keep the energy to write on this one going. I think I might be able to get another chapter written tonight! I make no promises though.

Josephine Sawyer: Thank you for all your reviews and detailed emails! I just love hearing from you. If you haven't yet, I would really like your opinion on the other two Lily James pieces I've been writing. It is a huge change from all the drama in this one. It's actually a prank war series. I'd start with the April Fool and the Goofter one, if you have time.... Either way, thank you!

theoneandonlystephy: I'm glad you remembered that little detail, because that become crucial to why he has to save Harry in the books, at least according to the times and life of Sarah-Mason19 =) Hope you like this one, and I'd really like to see your reviews on some of my other things, if you have the time.

DK Lili: She can't make the potion for herself. The word that I used to catagorize the potion itself means 'secret' so she can't make it for herself, because it wouldn't work. That would be funny though.

Meaghan: I tried to Hurry... sorry it took so long.

BitterHeart: I just want to say that she wasn't necessarily holding a grudge; it was more like Lily was trying to prove a point, though she probably didn't hold out as long as she would have liked to. I think people handle hurt in very different ways. You see James just blow up but quickly forgive and then there's Lily who tries to stay mad or upset though it doesn't last very long. The only reason I figure the Snape one lasted was because that was HARSH and completely out of line. Thank you though for pointing this out and showing that it concerned you.

KatKit: I think James just lets things like that just roll off and not get under his skin. He just seems that type: friends are friends and enemies are enemies, and nothing can change that. Thanks for the review.

JamieBell: Everything you said in this review was exactly what was going through my head when considering reactions. Thank you for always reviewing, and I'm sorry this didn't get posted sooner (though you didn't seem to care much).

Hearts Goddess: I'll try to put more with Remus, but I don't make any promises. I ought to write one about him someday soon.... anyway, the word that I chose for the potion basically means 'secret' so that's how it is. Mainly because it moves the story along though =) Thanks for your review!

KSO: Thank you for reviewing!

Mell Minamoto: I'm glad you liked Resentment. Sorry it took so long to post this one, but I hope it's worth it! Thank you for all of your comments.


	17. Fainting in the Hall

Chapter 17- Fainting in the hall

Lily woke up the next Wednesday morning and stretched, trying to keep her eyes open. They felt extremely heavy this day, more so than usual. It took her a moment to realize that it was a knocking on her door that had wakened her in the first place. "Lily," James said from behind the door. "There's only twenty minutes left for breakfast, should I go without you?"

Lily picked up her watch from the night stand and jumped up immediately, changing as quickly as she could manage. "I'll be ready in two minutes."

True to her word, Lily only took the time to dress, splash her face, and brush her teeth quickly, then she went into the common room where James had been waiting. Lily realized when they got to the Great Hall that she hadn't taken the potion that had been helping to keep her from feeling so weak. _Oh well,_ she thought as she put some scrambled eggs onto her plate, _I'll feel okay after I eat_.

"Have some water," James urged, hoping Sirius had gotten up early enough to put the potion into Lily's drink. Remus had been at the table making sure that no one else drank from that particular cup.

"What took you two so long?" Remus asked, James being the one to pick up why they were being inquired of.

"I woke up late," Lily said, taking a bite of toast then washing it down a bit with her water.

"Oh," Remus said. He had been worried that James wouldn't have gotten Lily to come, and the vile Snape had given them might be the only one obtainable from the batch, since some of the ingredients tended to loose effect quickly.

Luckily it didn't take long for Lily to eat, though she wasn't using her best manners in the process. Just as James, Lily, and Remus were getting up to go to class, Sirius entered, looking proud of himself. "You did it then?" Remus whispered while Lily was preoccupied with grabbing her book bag.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

They all started to make their way to Herbology. Today they were supposed to be studying the uses of the adder's tongue with all the students from their year. The group of them were nearly outside when Lily had to lean against the wall to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" Remus asked as James took her book bag from her.

Lily nodded and put on a weak smile before everything went black to her. Sirius caught her and all three boys tried to help lifting her up. Sirius had the best hold and started carrying her, changing their course toward the Hospital wing.

When James was sure Sirius had her, he jerked around and started heading in the other direction. Remus knew what was going on. "We'll be there in a few minutes, you stay with her and make sure she's okay," he instructed before running after James.

* * *

"What did you do?!" James yelled at Snape when he found him. Severus had been in the green houses as people coming in were gossiping about Lily Evans fainting in the hallway. He was going back to see if she was all right when James meet up with him.

"Nothing!" Snape shouted back.

"That's bull you little pillock!" James threw down both of the book bags hanging on his shoulders and right hooked Snape right across the jaw. "You had this planned from the beginning didn't you?!" James slammed him against the stone wall. "Wanted to get the Muggle-born didn't you? Thought it would be fun to go back and brag to all of your bloody Slytherin mates!"

Snape loosened James's grip on him and punched James right in the gut. "You don't even know what you're talking about you maggot!" Snape said taking another swing but his arm was caught by James and twisted around his back.

"Tell me what you did to Lily!" James said, pulling Severus's arm further up, almost to breaking point.

"James! Stop!" Remus said, finally having gotten past Filch, who had stopped him for running in the halls.

"Give me one good reason," James said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Because," Remus said, wanting to join in badly. "Lily wouldn't want you to lower yourself to that level on account of the slimy git."

James pulled up harder on Snape's arm, tempted but stopped, turning a pained Snape around, once again pushing him into the wall and pinning him there. "If Lily doesn't get better, I'll be back." Remus had already picked up Lily's bag, so James gathered his own quickly, then both of the Gryffindor boys turned around and left.

Snape, who had fallen to the floor in pain, stood and made his way the best he could to his own dormitory. When he got there, he extracted the papers that had been given to him along with the left over ingredients. "I did it right," Snape said, starting to cry and frantically looking over the instructions to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "I did it right, I had to have done it right. No, not Lily," he muttered still trying to read the paper through the tears.

"NO!" he screamed throwing the papers away from him and sinking down the wall closest to him and onto the floor.

* * *

"Where is she?" James demanded when they got to the Hospital Wing and saw Sirius standing outside the double doors.

"Madam Pomfrey had me put her in one of the beds and then ordered me out," Sirius said, somewhat distressed, but mostly in fear that James was going to turn on him.

"When can we go in? Was she breathing? What happened to her?" James started spouting off these questions as he paced the hall.

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in, but Lily seemed like she was alive," Sirius said. "Maybe it's just a side effect of the potion," he added looking to Remus for the answer.

"Possible," Remus said. He was glad to see James's expression change a bit.

"When can we see her?" James asked, some hope in his tone.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't say," Sirius said.

"I'm sure it'll be soon," Remus encouraged.

"Yeah, mate. We can all wait here until they let us in," Sirius suggested and Remus nodded in agreement. James's only response was to sit down against the wall across from the doors.

Fifteen minutes passed before Madam Pomfrey came out. "What are you three doing here? Go to class."

James stood up. "Is Lily all right?"

"She's fine, Mr. Potter, now go to class," Madam Pomfrey commanded, but the Marauders never gave up that easily.

"Can't we see her? Just for a minute?" Sirius asked.

"Are they out there?" the boys heard from inside the room.

"Yes, but you need to rest," Madam Pomfrey said turning her head into the room for a second, then turning back to the three seventh year boys in front of her. "Now, to class with you!"

"Come now, Poppy," Professor Dumbledore said, making his way to the top step from the Marauder's right.

"Headmaster," Remus said, now getting a bit flustered. "We were just asking about-"

"Miss Evans, I know, I know," Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eye. "They have my permission to see their friend, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey gave an exasperated look, "fine, ten minutes. Then she needs to rest!"

"Thank you," James said, not thinking while picking up Poppy in a giant hug, spun her around, set her down then went over to where his girlfriend was lying on a bed. "How are you?" James grabbed her hand.

"I'm okay," Lily said. "I just rushed myself this morning. I'll be all right."

James wanted badly to tell her what they had done, and apologize for trusting Snape, but what if it had worked? Maybe it was just a side effect, or Lily being really tired. There still had to be a chance, right?

"You scared us there, Evans," Sirius said, gaining his humor once more. "Don't do that again, or I'll have to hex you."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Lily asked cocking her head to the side. "Because I've seen your hexes Sirius; and besides the fact that you can't aim-"

"Fine, fine, just don't scare us like that again, alright?"

"I'll try," Lily said. She looked back at James, whose eyes were still filled with concern. "What?"

"I'm just worried," he said sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I don't want you to be. Think about it this way; if I'm feeling like this it could be because its working?"

"What's working? What do you mean?" James asked, paranoid. Maybe Snape didn't do anything to the potion, but told her about it.

"The Chemotherapy James, are you feeling alright? Maybe I should be switching you places," Lily suggested playfully.

"Oh, that right," James said. "No, I'm fine, just concerned. Do you want me to take notes for you?"

Lily tried to hide the shock that he wasn't pawning the job to someone else. "Sure," she said. "I'd really appreciate that."

James leaned down and kissed her, a glint of happiness returning to his eyes. "We'll be back after dinner, okay?"

"All right," Lily said.

"Call if you need us," Remus said, as they all were leaving.

Lily turned over, closing her eyes as James took one more glance toward her. _Please don't let anything happen to her_, he thought, then left the Hospital wing.

* * *

A/N: Would you look at that: two chapters in two days…. I think I'm over the writer's block…. But I better not curse it. Anyways, I know the last chapter was a bit slow and WAY fluffy, but I just wanted to set up a couple of little facts and bits. Hope you like this chapter. It only took me 3 hours…. Or something like that.

Sorry if any of you have already read this and got an Author Alert, but since wasn't sending them out yesterday when I posted, I thought I'd post again, so that people that didn't know about it can read it if they want.

Thank you:

KSO: Yeah, we all know they start dating in 7th year, so I had to bring it in at some point. I do like having James still be James though, with thoughts like playing footsies instead of how he can cater to Lily's every whim… I hope you'll agree. Thanks for the review.

JamieBell: I didn't mean you didn't care in _that _way, I just meant you didn't get on my back, which I really appreciate. =) It think it's awful how they treat Snape, but I think they do treat him poorly. I hope no one thinks I've treated them that way, because I think I would hate myself for doing that. They all just egg each other on, and that's how it is, but that doesn't mean there isn't more to it. I'm now thinking about what's written in this chapter and wondering how you're going to react to that…. Oh no. Anyways, I've already written the last chapter in Harmony at Hogwarts, and I wrote that like after I had posted chapter 3, so I'll believe that. I can't wait to read more on that piece, btw.

Katkit: Thank you for reviewing, and you should get more sleep! =)

bitterHeart: Here you go, more with out having to wait too long=) I'll try to keep it up.

Lady Riddle: I'll tell you right now that it IS Tom Riddle that is the Potions Master in this story. I was going to make you wait until the next chapter to find it out, but I'll let you know right now, since you were so close. Don't worry, I have plans, and it doesn't really effect the story, but it's just a bit about him. You'll notice that I mentioned Snape had figured out how to get around Riddle a bit….it was just a thing I put in.

Misakichi1: Thank you for your review!

Josephine Sawyer: prepares fingers to type Chapter 16 was basically a set up, you're right about that. That and it helped me get past the writer's block. I'm glad you like the Snape characterization. That's one of those cliché characters that I was trying to avoid using everyone else's concept. I also like thinking he's not as big a git as he come off as. Whenever with the other stuff, but you might like to know (since doesn't seem to be sending alerts right not) that I wrote another chapter to the Resentment in which Snape reflects on some things.

Angulgurl: I'm sorry it took so long last time, but I'm going to keep up on this one until it's done now!

Mell Minamoto: I just appreciate any time you do review. Thank you so much! Hope you like this chapter.


	18. Coming and Going

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and that makes me sad =( But I have gotten up to 178 reviews and that makes me happy =) Please continue to make me happy….

Chapter 18- Coming and Going

Lily was released from the hospital wing the next afternoon, once Madam Pomfrey could tell Lily wasn't going to have anymore episodes. Lily had taken the potion from St. Mungo's, retrieved by Sirius from her room, an hour after fainting. The potion seemed to have a greater effect than she expected. Strength came flooding back during her time at the hospital wing.

Lily was released just in time for potions. _Just my luck,_ she thought while walking down a long, dark corridor, and into an equally dark room. At the front of the room was a thin older woman with short brown hair. She looked around and saw James motioning at the seat next to him. This was one of the few classes that all the Marauders didn't participate in. Sirius, never having cared for Professor Riddle, gave it up at the end of his fifth year and Peter couldn't qualify in the class. Remus sat with Samantha at one table and James waited as Lily took the seat next to him. "Where's Riddle?"

"I guess he went A.W.O.L. on us or something, because he wasn't here yesterday either, and none of the students seem to know why," James explained. "How are you feeling?" Concern filled James's eyes, as he looked at Lily waiting for her answer.

"Better than I have for a long time," she said honestly. "I feel a hundred times better."

"Good," James smiled really big. "Very good."

Lily and James worked on the potion, and Lily noticed Severus looking back at her every so often. Once, while James was looking away and Snape was once again looking back at Lily, she smiled at him. Severus smiled back, hoping that the smile meant she was okay. He turned back to his work when his partner, Lucius Malfoy, nudged him.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Lily asked, adding in the sliced Boomslang.

"We were going to visit you, but seeing as your out," James said. "Why don't we take a stroll around the lake? If you're feeling well that is," he said.

"I suppose," Lily said, adding another ingredient as James stirred.

"All right, just after dinner?"

"You aren't going to set up a port key this time, right?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"No, I won't. I think I'll go traditional tonight."

* * *

Lily put make up on for the first time in weeks. She had been using mascara everyday, but found that it took too much energy to really try looking nice, so she didn't bother. Not that many people thought she looked bad either. Tonight, though, she just wanted to feel normal, forget about the disease and everything that went along with it, and remember that she was a seventeen year old girl whose boyfriend was taking her out for a romantic moonlight stroll, even though she didn't know just how romantic it would be.

Lily still had to pack a small bag of clothes for that weekend, but figured she could put it off until the next morning. She would be going to Mrs. Figg's around ten to be in time for her appointment at eleven.It didn't matter to Lily about when she needed to be ready at the moment, however, which was unusual for the girl who usually stressed out at the idea of procrastinating.

Lily put on her sapphire earrings just as James came to take her out. "You ready?"

"Yes," she said, turning around, appreciating the reaction James had to her self make over.

"Look beautiful," he said, putting his hands in his jean pockets, blushing a bit while leaning against the wall to still look cool.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lily said, going toward him. He stood up and offered an arm, leading the way to the Hogwarts grounds. "Thanks again for taking notes for me."

"It was nothing," James said as they got to where the stars could be seen clearly. "Just tell me if you get tired," he said as they started walking around the grounds, fingers entangled with one another. They walked, talking about nothing of great importance or seriousness, which is what Lily had been looking forward to all day.

"Did you know, that in North Carolina in America, it is against the law to plow your fields with an elephant?" James asked, contributing to the latest silly discussion.

Lily laughed. "No I didn't know that," she admitted. "How about the law in France that states between the hours of 8am and 8pm 70% of the music played on the radio must be by French composers."

"No way," James said. "In Cambodia water guns are not allowed in New Year's celebrations." Both of them started laughing over this one and sat down near the willow tree.

"Okay, I don't think I can beat that one," she said. Soon the laughter subsided and they just looked at each other. Lily looked away after a minute and blushed while looking down. "Thank you James."

"For what?"

"For being there this entire time," Lily said, looking at him now that she had an excuse to, besides the fact that they were dating.

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Right," she said.

There was another moment of silence. "I want to show you something," James said, standing then offering Lily a hand.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"A surprise," he said.

James lead the way into the green house. "What are we doing here?" Lily asked, as James opened the door conveniently left open as a favor.

"I told you it's a surprise," James said. They walked around until they came to a single blue morning glory bloom, alone in its pot of soil. "You like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Lily said, honestly, but didn't know where this was leading.

"Pick it," James said.

"What? If I do that it won't-"

"Just trust me, pick it," James said, his smile growing.

Lily did so, and it didn't do anything. James helped her place it between her middle and ring fingers on her right hand. Lily was completely confused by now, but gave James the benefit of the doubt that James knew what he was doing.

James took out his wand, held the tips of Lily's fingers and encircled the flower, concentrating on what he was doing. Lily gasped as the flower took form of a silver ring, which fit itself around her finger, and the petals of the flower kept form while turning sapphire. "I thought I'd complete the set," James said as Lily stared at it in shock.

"Thank you," Lily said, finally finding at least those two words.

"It's a promise ring," James informed her.

"What promise is it that I'm making," Lily asked, worried about the answer a bit.

"That you'll never break my heart," James said, taking her hands and pulling Lily closer to him.

"I promise," Lily said.

* * *

Lily still couldn't get over how wonderful the night had been the next morning while she was packing. Mornings had usually been the worst when it came to feeling ill, but she figured her natural high must have helped because she didn't feel anything but happiness this morning. She finished folding a shirt and was closing her suitcase when James came in, picking her up around the waist, twirling her around and setting Lily back on solid ground once more. "How's my favorite girl this morning?"

"Good," Lily said, smiling wide.

"Great, are you coming to breakfast?"

"I can't," Lily said. "I'm going to Mrs. Figg's in ten minutes, and I probably shouldn't eat before the tests anyway. I'm sure Dad will take me for brunch after."

"Okay," James said, and Lily found it odd that there was no concern there when she talked about what she was going to do. "We'll see you Sunday night?"

"Yes," Lily answered lifting the suitcase. "And can you take notes for me again?"

"You know," James said shaking his head, "you really need to start doing your own work."

"Don't even," Lily said, punching James playfully in the stomach. "This coming from notes moocher of the century!"

"I'll take notes," James said, rolling his eyes, then leaning in to give her a kiss. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will," Lily said. They kissed again before Lily had to leave and go to Hogsmeade.

"I would like to send some things into a lab to get further testing," Dr. Grusso said the day after the tests had been run.

Josh, Lily and Petunia had all come to this appointment. "Why? Did they not come out correctly?" Josh asked, the pit of his stomach dropping further than it usually did with these appointments.

"We aren't sure, so we're just going to check the results more carefully before we say anything," he informed them.

"How long with that take?" Lily asked. It wasn't as if it wasn't hard enough to do these, but now they were prolonging it.

"About a week," Dr. Grusso said, placing the files in a manila envelope. "We'll send it to you as soon as we get it back. I apologize for the wait. I'm sure none of this can be easy, but we just want to be sure of some things."

_This can't be good_, Lily thought, but didn't say anything that might upset their father. They left the doctor's office and made their way to the car. "Well, I suppose we should go somewhere to eat," Josh said, knowing Lily hadn't eaten yet.

They went to a small café and ordered. "I don't know if this is the right time," Petunia started, and despite the current concerns, had a smile on her face, "but I wanted to tell you both at the same time that Vernon proposed."

Lily's jaw dropped. She hadn't realized things had become this serious between the two of them. "When?" Lily asked. Josh was in even bigger shock.

"He asked last night, but we haven't set a date. I wanted to make sure everyone can make it," Petunia looked as though she had slept with a coat hanger in her mouth. "Isn't it wonderful Dad?"

Josh snapped out of his state of shock. "Of course it is, sweet pea," he said. Standing and hugging his oldest child. Lily followed.

"Congratulations," Lily whispered in Petunia's ear. She didn't like Vernon too much, but that didn't mean she had to put down her sister's choice.

"Thanks," Petunia said, squeezing tighter.

They sat down and had lunch, and a toast to the newly engaged family member.

* * *

A/N: A lot of fluff and such, but there's also a lot of hints and subtleties so I hope you caught them. This story is coming to its end, but I'm not quite sure where I want to end it or how to do so. It might take me a bit to figure that out, so if you're getting tired of these long update periods, please have patience and know I'm trying to make it good. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and I hope you keep doing so. If you haven't reviewed for me yet please do!

Thank you:

XODanielle03oX: I'm getting around to your stories I promise! I just wanted to update this first, then I'll read at least one of them before I go home this afternoon. I'm glad you like this story and thank you for reviewing.

Elle: Your right that Lily can't die….yet, but I'm not making this AU. Thank you for reviewing =)

Leoking: If you look at things from James's perspective I think you might understand why he would be so violent. Not to mention that he doesn't care about hexing and cursing for no reason at all, so I think if he thought Snape did something, there would be heck to pay. I think fluff is fun, though I'm glad someone likes how I word it, because I almost feel stupid writing the sappy stuff, but I do it anyway. Thank you for reviewing for both this and Blood is Thicker.

Emma3: I'll try to keep updating quickly, since I'm so close and I want to finish it.

Bitter heart: I wouldn't stress over it too much, seeing as it's a bit late in the story to open another can of worms, though I have a can opener in hand (muahahahacoughcough sorry hairball) anyway, I hope you like this chapter and sorry if the last chapter was rushed, but I just wanted the events to happen and for it to all seem very compact, which it was.

Winter-wildcat: Sorry if I left it where you don't like this time, which I have a feeling that I did. I think I've been building things up to a breaking point a lot lately and hopefully it's not too stressful for you =) Thank you for your review.

JamieBell: I agree with the hoping I've never treated anyone that way, but also look at it from James's side: all he sees is that after they give her the potion, she faints and Snape has never liked them anyway, so why would James put it past him to sabotage it for his own means. It is very good that Remus has a good head on his shoulders. Hope you've had fun at camp!

KSO: Hope you like this one, and thank you for your reviews as always!

Katkit: It's already in the text, if you want to know why Lily fainted. There isn't some big explanation or event, she just kind of wore herself out more than she knew and fainted. Simple as that =) thanks for your reviews, at whatever time it is. Of course I don't want you to loose sleep and faint over it either =)

Animalluvr75: Here you go: ASAP. Sorry it wasn't sooner.

Zayne: Don't die on me! Please! Here's your reason to live! JK! Hehehe. Hope you like this chapter and I'm getting to a close with this one, just to let you know.

Seed-of-flame: I wanted you to feel sorry for Snape…. So that shows that I'm doing well with my persuasion in writing…hmmmm interesting. I like the relationship between Petunia and Lily in this one, because I don't think anyone would just all the sudden hate their sister like most people portray. I'm not sure if you've read it or not, but you might like Resentment if you like that part of it.

Josephine Sawyer: I'm sorry, I've really been trying to keep the chapters longer, but for some reason that ability has been slipping me lately. I hope you like this one (it's almost 2,000 words I think) although there isn't a lot of major action. I don't think Snape is in denial about his feelings as much as he just doesn't want to wear his heart on his sleeve. I think the 'no' thing comes from being angry at himself, thinking he had made a mistake, and knowing what that could mean for Lily. I'm glad you're looking forward to more story, but I warn you that this one is coming to a close. I would, however, love to see your name on some reviews of my newest story 'Blood is Thicker'….please? Pretty please? With a cockroach cluster on top?


	19. Done Waiting

Chapter 19- Done Waiting

Lily had found herself feeling better as the week went on, even though the daunting question of results plagued her a bit. The Marauders and Samantha found ways to distract her, something Lily couldn't thank them enough for. It was one morning at breakfast that a strange owl with a owl post tag on it arrived and landed in front of Lily. Remus and Sirius were arguing over something (it was really Sirius just stating that Remus was incorrect in the topic to get a good reaction) and Peter was engrossed in some paper he had refused to show the rest of them. "A note from a girlfriend?" James asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not likely," Sirius had responded.

James's attention was focused on Lily and the letter she had opened carefully, as if something horrible might spring out at her if she were careless. Samantha's nose was stuck in a book, but you could see her look over the pages of her latest novel every so often to gauge the reaction.

Lily's eyes scanned over the letter and stopped somewhere near the end. It started back at the top once more and did the same thing. James tried hard not to ask or say anything as Lily covered her mouth, making it difficult to absorb the full expression on Lily's face. Her eyes started welling up, but she choked them back as she folded the letter and placed it between two books in her bag. James went back to the conversation, and Lily joined in a bit after. They were there right before classes, and Peter had taken to asking James all sorts of stupid questions, so he didn't get to ask Lily what the letter had said.

James didn't have the first class with her, since he took Muggle studies and Lily had taken to Arithmancy , so he sat impatiently through the class, tapping annoyingly on his desk, watching the minute hand move. Once James even thought the hands on the clock were going backwards, and nearly screamed in the middle of the lecture on how automobiles function, and why Wizarding methods of travel are so much more efficient.

The bell rang, and before anyone knew what was going on James was out the door. "Slow down," Flich shouted after him, though James didn't pay any attention.

He skit in front of the classroom just as Lily was coming out, shocking her. "What's the news?"

"What?" Lily said, not understanding.

"Come on, Lily, I can't stand it what's the news?"

"Oh," Lily said, shaking her head in remembrance, then grinned. "It worked."

James, unable to contain himself, picked Lily up around the waist and spun her around whooping in celebration. "Mr. Potter," reprimanded McGonagall, who walked out of the class with Professor Vector, who was confused by this display.

"Sorry Professor," James said, setting Lily down, who looked as though she had slept with a hanger in her mouth. "I, uh, just…we have to go," James said abruptly, grabbing Lily by the hand, puller her around the corner.

"James, we have to get to Defense against th-"

"Not yet," James said, leaning down and kissing her. "So do you have to do the treatments anymore." This would be the deciding factor to whether the potion had worked or not, though James had already been acting as though it had. It was also the deciding factor if Snape was going to be alive by the end of the day.

"No," Lily said, tears starting to find their way back to her eyes again. "They said it's a miracle, and I think they're right. It's not often you get another chance."

"No it's not," James said, smiling wide as he leaned down to kiss Lily again. _Now she's completely mine,_ he thought.

* * *

On the Train back home

N.E.W.T.s had gone well, and all of the seventh years had been celebrating the past two or three days. Everyone took their trunks and got into groups to go to Hogsmeade. They were getting onto the train. James and Lily walked together, trying to see where the others had found a compartment. James opened one compartment door with Lily holding his hand and standing just behind him, and saw Severus Snape, alone.

"What do you want?" Severus snapped at James.

"Nothing from a slime ball like you," he retorted back.

"Stop it James," Lily said forcefully, tugging on his arm. It was the first that Severus had realized she was there, and he just looked down instead of getting out his wand and hexing James; that and Severus still had a Life-debt to James. "Come on, we have to find the others."

"Fine," James said, finally passing the compartment.

Severus looked up and saw Lily pass with a small smile and a glance at his book bag, which was sitting on top of his trunk. When she was gone, he looked in and found a piece of parchment, carefully folded into thirds and sealed with wax. He took a gulp, broke the seal, and began to read.

_Severus,_

_It's crazy to think we're done with school. Finally done! I'm sure you're glad you'll never have to do another charm lesson, though I hope you'll continue with potions. You're so brilliant in it and I'm sure you'll go far in whatever you do. Thank you for all of your help over the years. Good luck in whatever you do, and I sincerely hope that whatever it is you do we'll meet up again someday._

_Until later,_

_Lily Evans_

Severus folded up the paper, which over the next few months would become much worn.

* * *

They arrived at Platform 9 ¾ where all the parents were waiting to greet their students. Petunia and Josh were standing near the entrance. Kyla and Michael came up to meet them as they came off the train. "This is Lily, Mum," James introduced, another large smile plastered onto his face.

"Good to meet you after hearing so much," Kyla said, giving Lily a large hug. "I hope you know James isn't as big a prat as he seems," she added in a whisper.

"I know," Lily said, laughing. They all walked over to Lily's family and everyone was introduced, though Petunia hung back being a bit uncomfortable with so many of these people she didn't quite understand anything. She started to glare at James when she found out he was the one Lily had been dating for the past few months, though no one took notice of the expression.

As they started to go their separate ways, James came up to Lily, grasped her hands, pulled her in for one last quick kiss, and left something in her hand. "See you soon," he said, then ran off to where his parents were.

Lily waited until she had everything in the trunk of the car and they were ready to go before reading it.

_My Lily,_

_You bloom more beautiful then the thriving wildflowers. You're more lovely than the blue sky on a clear Spring day,_

_You have more depth in your deep green eyes then in the ocean in the middle of the month of May._

_Trying to compare you to any other lovely thing would be in vain, for nothing can compare to how you bloom in my arms; and nothing can bring a smile to my face the way seeing yours does._

* * *

A/N: Again a sappy ending, but that's how I work people! I hope you feel I tied up most of the loose ends here. Thank you for everyone who's stuck it out to the end and reviewed for me! I really can't believe it's over! And it lasted a lot longer than I expected, by means of chapters not just time. Please review in this chapter, if nothing else. I appreciate all the support in this one, and I hope that now since this one is over you might check out some other ones I have written. If you liked this one you might like the one I just started entitled: "The Devil's Brand" which is an Oliver Wood story, inspired by the book The Devil's Arithmetic. Or you might enjoy "Blood is Thicker" which is one that focuses on Dennis Creevey. Any support you could give would be appreciated!

Thank you:

Rose in winter: It's only been a week! Well, sorry it took that long anyway. Now it's all done! No, Snape didn't mess it up. I have that he likes Lily, so why would he sabotage it? Sorry there weren't any more smackdowns, but there might be some more in other stories, so keep up with those and you might get what you want…

Bitter Heart: I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for continuing to review. It's good to just know who's reading it.

Animalluvr75: Yes it worked… hehe. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see your name on other things I write.

JamieBell: Awww, oh faithful one…. Thanks for all your help and letting me vent when I have writer's block and such. James has a wand that's good for transfiguration… hence he transfigured the ring into a flower to pull what he did. I think it's cute too! I think it's important to be supportive either way when it comes to your family, though I like Josh's dumbfoundedness too.

LeoKing: Hola! (That doesn't mean I know Spanish) James has never seemed the type to wait if he didn't have to, and I think he was pretty confident that it worked when she appeared to be getting to get better, and it was only when she got the official letter that he remembered it could have been otherwise. On top of which, I don't see James slowing anything down now that he has her saying yes, though I did try to portray her shock, which I'm afraid didn't work very well, because I'm sure the ring thing would have been going through her head, even though he had her place it on the right hand. I guess the gesture was mostly meant (to me) that James is completing the set (both literally and metaphorically). I know any real doctor would have said what was going on, but I wanted my audience to sweat it out, so I went a little further from reality there. I think you beat JamieBell on longest review in the last chapter hehehe…. Let's see if you can keep it =)

RnB Diva Gurl: She's tried to tell James and them but do they listen??? Noooo….LOL. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this ending!

Josephine Sawyer: I think the subtle things, like the ring being on the right hand when he gives it, is an indication of it not being a proposal, but I can understand where you're coming from. Read my response to LeoKing if you want an explanation on why it was a ring. It was Tom Riddle, and I thought I'd add a cameo thing and see how many people picked up on it. Good for you! Again on the doctor thing read the LeoKing response (since you both had the same concerns) Last, I might go in and edit that James 'look beautiful' thing, because I see you're point, and I haven't decided if I'll do that or not, but I'm considering it. Thank you for all the reviews and emails you've sent to me! They have been most helpful.

KSO: He is romantic, even if it isn't all the time. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story.

Brianne: I'm glad you enjoy this one, even if you never read another JL story!


End file.
